Desert Skies
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Don't close your eyes, Haruno. See my eyes and give your pain to me."
1. Prolog

**Naruto  
**Kishimoto Masashi

**Roswell High  
**Melinda Metz

* * *

**Desert Skies  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_

_SasuSaku fanfiction  
Rate: T__**. **__Genre: Sci-fic/Drama_. AU.

* * *

"—_as long as we still live under the same sky, we will meet again. Somewhere, somehow."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PROLOG**

Kau akan mengataiku sebagai gadis sinting. Ya. Gadis sinting yang selalu memiliki khayalan bak bocah-bocah cilik ingusan di luar sana. Kau akan menyarankan padaku 'tuk sesegera mungkin mengunjungi psikolog ataupun psikiater, kemudian berkonsultasi hingga kewarasanku penuh kembali. Sayangnya, dengan tegas kukatakan bila kau tak perlu mempertanyakan kewarasanku itu. Aku tidak gila. Aku masihlah normal seperti kalian. Dan aku bukanlah penderita _hebephrenic schizophrenia_—gangguan mental yang kerap kali terjadi pada remaja-remaja muda di negeri ini.

Lalu, aku bertanya padamu...

...apakah kau percaya pada **alien**?

Apakah kau percaya pada keberadaan _alien _sebagai sutradara di balik terbentuknya lingkaran berornamen indah yang muncul dalam semalam saja di ladang-ladang gandum? _Crop circle_, maksudku.

Apakah kau percaya pada teknologi bak _Atlantis _yang dimiliki para _alien _dalam menyusun bebatuan _Stonehenge _di Britania Raya sana? Kemudian, gambaran-gambaran _Flying Saucer _berkecepatan cahaya yang terekam dalam kamera pribadi kita? Hingga, misteri terjatuhnya puing-puing metal dari langit di tanah _Roswell, New Mexico, USA_ berpuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kau akan menepis segala fenomena itu dengan kelogisan kalian. Ilmu pengetahuan kita yang dangkal kukatakan dengan tegas takkan bisa menyamai ilmu pengetahuan _mereka_. Mereka mengendap-endap di antara komunitas kita—menjadi satu di antara banyaknya manusia yang selalu mengawasi pola tingkah kita. Di saat yang tepat, mereka kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda di mana saja.

Ya. Sebuah tanda.

Dan... tanda itulah yang kini _mengikatku _dengan_**nya**_**. **

Mereka ada. Hidup dan mengembangkan eksistensi mereka bersama kita, para manusia bumi. Kataka sekali lagi padaku akan kewarasan yang masih kau pertanyakan ini.

Tapi, jangan salahkan aku bila suatu saat nanti, mereka akan menunjukkan diri mereka. Ah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Mereka membenci kita. Mereka meremehkan kelemahan kita. Untuk itu, kurasa, selamanya... **ia **takkan bersedia melakukan itu.

Bahkan, aku meragukan bila mereka bisa merasakan emosi para manusia.

Namun, **ia **berbeda. **Ia **dan saudara-saudarinya.

**Ia **mampu menerjemahkan refleksi semu akan sebuah emosi yang kutunjukkan. Meski, aku selalu menghindar darinya. Aku hanya terlalu takut.

...dan aku naïf.

* * *

"_I want you to keep it as a secret, Haruno."_

* * *

"_You've already known __**our**__ existence, Sakura-chan. Please, never tell anyone."_

* * *

Tepat di saat bunyi longsongan peluru dan bau mesiu tercium, aku melihat segalanya berputar terlalu cepat. Detik dalam jam dinding seakan berhenti sesaat. Kamuflase yang terlalu indah untuk bisa dinikmati. Kudengar teriakan panik mereka, tetapi aku masih berdiri di sini. Sahabatku, Ino, berada di sudut ruangan—ia terlihat menahan tangis. Wajahnya memerah, begitu pula dengan dua orang yang saling menodongkan senjata besi mereka itu. Aku tak bisa menghirup oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Segalanya tampak kabur.

_Dor!_

Ada denyutan aneh yang menjalar dari arah perutku. Rasanya semakin berdenyut tanpa menyisakan nyeri yang berkepanjangan. Aku membeku bak patung gips. Mata _green olive-_ku masih terpusat pada lingkaran aneh yang kian berputar menjadi titik hitam di langit-langit. Lalu, aku terjatuh...

Suara-suara pekikan berdengung di dalam kepalaku. Menjadi sirine yang menyatu dengan bunyi alarm weker kamarku. Aroma kopi yang tersaji berubah menjadi bau amis yang pekat. Warna merah menyala ikut terjatuh membentuk kubangan tetesan air di saat hujan. Lantai marmer menjadi lautan darah dalam sekejap.

Suara Ino yang merdu entah mengapa terdengar sangat nyaring dan begitu buruk. Bukankah ia penyanyi favorit kampus kami. Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak seperti _Peacock _yang kehilangan pasangan hidupnya. Ingin rasanya membuka mata, tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Berat dan lebih baik tertidur saja. Ah, aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

Apakah ini rasanya saat mati? Segala beban akhirnya hilang dalam waktu singkat?

Aku pun memutuskan tuk menerima tebasan tombak sang malaikat.

* * *

"_Don't close your eyes, Haruno. See my eyes and give your pain to me."_

* * *

Ia memaksaku tuk tetap membuka mata ini. Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin tetap dalam masa dorman ini. Namun, ia datang dengan seenaknya. Mengatakan bila aku harus tetap hidup.

Rasa hangat yang menenangkan muncul di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Pertanyaan terbodoh yang sering muncul di benakku, 'apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Apakah aku akan bertemu _Kaa-san _lagi?'. Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak memiliki jawaban. Karena, aku tak mati—di saat itu.

Hanya sebuah _tanda _yang menjadi memori tersisa.

* * *

"_You have to live, __**mortal.**__.."_

* * *

Aku akan terus hidup...

...dan percaya bahwa **ia **bukanlah manusia, _sepertiku_.

* * *

"_Then, wh-what are you?"_

* * *

Kehadirannya begitu misterius. Ia tak pernah terlihat bergabung dengan siapapun di lingkungan kampus. Ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Ia menepi bila ada yang mendekatinya. Ia hanya dekat dengan satu sosok saja. Pergi ke mana saja dengan sosok itu. Sosok berambut kuning berantakan yang memiliki tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Aku mengenalnya, tetapi ia begitu sulit untuk didekati, meski loker kami saling bersebelahan. Persis dengan_nya_.

Kedua orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan—

—_Uchiha Sasuke._

Mereka berdua selalu menjadi topik utama dalam _headline news _para gadis yang kukenal. Ada yang mengatakan bila mereka adalah penderita sebuah sindrom entah-apa-itu yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk bersikap apati dan antisosial. Jangan pertanyakan soal ketampanan mereka. Semua gadis tukang mengikik di kampus ini bersedia memberikan apa saja asalkan satu dari mereka mau berkencan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Tidakkah itu terlalu membuang-buang waktu? Maksudku, tentu banyak hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain memikirkan masalah _date, date, date, _dan _date_, bukan?

Beberapa bulan setelah kedatangan keduanya, sebuah gosip aneh mulai terdengar dari mulut ke mulut. Aku hanya mendengar tanpa minat dari Ino akan hal itu. Beberapa gadis tukang mengikik yang tergabung dalam klub _cheer leader _kampus menyebutkan kalau Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu adalah pasangan err—_kau tahu_. Aku memang pernah membaca dari sebuah buku milik ayah Ino yang berprofesi sebagai seorang psikiater mengenai _Homosexual _dan melihat sampul bukunya saja membuatku merinding. Mereka yang seperti itu akan sangat posesif dengan pasangannya. Jadi, apakah hal tersebut bisa ditujukan pada Uzumaki dan Uchiha? Kurasa, tidak.

Kurikulum kampus yang menggunakan sistem _moving class _membuat kami jarang berada dalam satu kelas untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga pada suatu minggu di akhir musim panas, aku melihatnya duduk di salah satu bangku dalam laboratorium biomolekuler kampus. Ia terlihat begitu pasif. Wajahnya selalu statis—seperti topeng. Kuperhatikan lamat-lamat wajahnya dan kurasa ia begitu risih hingga menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

Rasa penasaranku akan kejadian yang lalu kembali terbuka. Di antara fase mati dan hidup yang kualami, serpihan wajah seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak kukenal muncul begitu saja. Dan, memori itu kian bertambah kuat hari demi hari. Kulihat, ia tengah mengemut pensilnya sembari memerhatikan _Kurenai-sensei _yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai _double helix _DNA. Di akhir sesi kuliah interaktif, Kurenai-sensei meminta kami semua tuk mengecek sel-sel epitel tumbuhan melalui mikroskop dan darah kami dengan mesin PCR. Aku harus sekelompok dengannya bersama pula dengan Kiba. Entah mengapa, aku merasa terhindari dari jarak pandangnya.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta izin keluar. Aku hanya terkejut dengan sikapnya yang begitu aneh itu, entah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kurenai-sensei pun mengizinkannya.

Penasaran, aku hanya memerhatikan pensil yang diemutnya tadi. Tanpa sadar, aku mengambilnya dan membuat apusan dari bekas sel-sel epitel mulutnya yang mungkin tersisa di sana.

Apa yang kulihat setelahnya akan menjadi ketakutanku yang pertama...

* * *

"_Th-then, what are you?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Human hybrid."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Setelahnya, hidupku berubah. Semua hal yang pernah hadir dalam mimpi masa kecilku menjadi nyata._

_Lalu, biarkan saja kelogisan kalian yang menjawabnya._

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_Please be nice by giving constructive critiscm. :)_


	2. I

**Naruto  
**Kishimoto Masashi

**Roswell High  
**Melinda Metz

* * *

**Desert Skies  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_

_SasuSaku__ fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Sci-fic/Drama_. AU.

* * *

"—_as long as we still live under the same sky, we will meet again. Somewhere, somehow."_

_

* * *

_**One : **Sign

**.**

Aroma harum seduhan kopi dalam gilingan kayu menyatu dengan berbagai bebauan yang tersedia di siang pertengahan musim panas itu. Sepanjang pejalan kaki, tapak-tapak sepatu _converse, stiletto, _dan _polish shoes _kalangan eksekutif muda beradu dengan cermin-cermin langit yang terik. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan lambat dan lebih memilih bergerak statis. Tujuannya hanya satu: menghindari keringat berlebih yang tentu sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Tepat di sudut jalan pusat pertokoan merchandise _anime _dan _manga_ berlabel _Donburi no Michi, _berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil yang selalu tampak sibuk. Bangunan itu diberi sebuah nama—_Hana no Tsuki. _Disebut demikian karena pemiliknya adalah pasangan suami istri penyuka bunga.

Di akhir pekan seperti ini, para anak muda Jepang maupun kalangan pelancong pelit akan memilih gerai kecil itu. Dilihat dari daftar menu yang sudah tertempel di papan berkaki depan pintu, siapapun takkan berpikir dua kali untuk memasukinya. Terlebih bila perut sudah tak bisa diajak lagi berkompromi.

Gerai itu hanya mempekerjakan tiga anak muda dan dua orang koki yang siap melowongkan waktu sepuluh jam setiap harinya. Kemudian, bagi yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, kewajiban itu tentu akan runtuh. Terkhusus bagi dua remaja putri yang kini mengenyam pendidikan formalnya di _Sendai Daigaku_—Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Bagi Ino, ia tak perlu bernegosiasi masalah waktu kerja dengan pemilik gerai itu. Takkan ada orang tua yang bersedia menjadikan anaknya sebagai _babu _dan melupakan masalah pendidikannya, bukan? Dan, keadilan yang didapatkan Ino akan menjadi hak bagi Sakura pula. Terlebih bila yang diminta sebagai partner kerja putri tunggalnya adalah gadis peraih juara _Decathlon _di bidang Astrofisika selama dua semester berturut-turut. Ya. Sudah sangat jelas.

Dalam kubikel berukuran sepuluh kali sebelas meter itu, meja-meja bundar diatur berjejeran dengan rapi. Warna-warna halus bernuansa hangat menjadi pengantar selamat datang bagi pelanggan maupun pengamat yang sengaja mencari-cari informasi maupun bertukar gosip mengenai hal-hal mistis di Sendai. Kejanggalan yang dahulu sempat diberitakan di kota kecil Sendai ini telah menjadi buah bibir dan _headline _panas yang berbuah omong kosong. Para peneliti astrologi dan _JAXA _seluruh Jepang memenuhi sudut-sudut perumahan sempit di salah satu pedesaan di kota itu dan mengamati hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya temuan ganjil di sana. Temuan aneh itu berupa puing-puing metal yang berjatuhan dari langit disertai dengan bentukan indah nan misterius di sawah seorang petani. Katakan saja bila itu adalah pekerjaan iseng seorang ahli matematika. Namun, ornamen lingkaran yang janggal itu terbentuk sehari setelah warga melakukan panen raya.

Bekas kekuningan padi yang merunduk, namun tak patah. _Crop Circle_.

Telinga-telinga dua remaja putri ini sudah kebal dengan layangan pertanyaan konyol hingga pertanyaan berbau konspirasi dari berbagai jenis pelanggan gerai _Hana no Tsuki. _Bagi mereka, sudah cukup dengan masalah meledaknya tangki bahan bakar minyak yang terjadi di pelabuhan Sendai berminggu-minggu lalu. Masalah tak masuk akal yang lain lama-lama akan mengganggu konsentrasi kerja mereka. Dan! Sudah cukup dengan tugas-tugas kampus yang nyaris merenggut _kewarasan _mereka. Teriknya mentari di pertengahan musim panas akan memperkeruh suasana. Mood mereka sedang _drop _saat ini.

Seduhan kopi masih bercampur dengan kegelian oleh suara melengking wanita berambut pendek dan berwajah gempal di sudut gerai. Tambahan empat balok gula dalam cangkir putih kopi _Macchiato _pesanannya tak menyurutkan ide-ide sinting dalam kepalanya itu berhenti sesaat. Si gadis berambut merah muda hanya mengedarkan pandangan sembari menunjukkan wajah memohon ke arah Ino di sudut lainnya. Ia akan benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Ya—" ia mempertajam tatapannya dan meminum kopi di cangkir, "—tapi, sumberku mengatakan bahwa—_Eew! _Berapa balok gula yang kau taruh di dalam kopiku ini, _pinky?_" yang ditanya hanya bertolak pinggang, "—ok, lalu... sampai mana aku tadi?"

Sebenarnya, sang pelayan berbaju _maid _itu berani bertaruh bila si pelanggan di depannya tak terlalu berharap mendapatkan kopi yang enak. Hanya dengan mendengarkan seluruh bualannya mengenai _alien dan invasi-nya di bumi, _ia akan meletakkan berlembar kertas berwarna merah dan koin recehan sebagai upah tambahan di atas meja kasir.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, nona. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan di Jepang tentunya. Di Amerika atau Inggris—ah, aku lupa. Seorang petani merekam aksi mereka. Di ladang jagung—atau gandum ya? Mana saja bisa terjadi. Lalu—" ia terengah-engah dan merogoh-rogoh tas butut kulit ularnya, "—aku hanya mendapatkan dokumentasi yang minim. Sangat buruk, tapi sangat menyakinkan." lanjut wanita gemuk itu dengan wajah sesumbar. Bulir keringat di dahinya menjadi penanda betapa suhu bumi mampu mengalahkan kehebatan _air conditioner _buatan manusia.

Selembar foto yang telah terlipat sana-sini tersodorkan di hidung sang pelayan. Tak ada gairah menikmati isi foto itu. Andai di dalam foto itu adalah aktor berkebangsaan Ireland kesukaannya yang tengah bugil, ia bersumpah akan berteriak keras dan melupakan tatapan miring para pelanggan. Sayang, tak ada aktor favorit. Tak ada wajah tampan berkontur Ireland. Tak ada _naked photo_. Dan, tak ada pose sensual. _Ups._

"Bagaimana? Terlihat sangat nyata bukan?"

Mata _green olive _sang gadis pelayan berpindah ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat. Beralih perhatian dari selembar foto kusam dan wajah gempal berwarna merah. Keduanya sama sekali tak memiliki korelasi. Plus, tak ada menarik-menariknya. Desahan pendek setidaknya mampu mengurangi lelah hati yang harus ditanggung gadis manis itu selama satu jam lewat sepuluh menit.

Tampilan makhluk berkepala besar dan berwajah sangat jelek mengisi satu halaman penuh dari lembaran kusut itu. Mood sang gadis pelayan semakin menurun hingga titik _drop._

Tatapan dari kejauhan membuat si gadis bermata _green olive _mendongakkan kepala. Antara tatapan mencela dan menyemangati, keduanya sungguh tidak dibutuhkannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin pergi dan mencari kesibukan lain—menyeduh teh mungkin?

"Saya rasa..."

"Ya? Ya?"

Ia menahan kata-kata dan berusaha memilahnya dengan tepat. Namun, pada akhirnya ide buruk itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, "foto Anda tidaklah sebagus dengan foto yang nenek saya wariskan kepada saya, nyonya." Mendengarnya, senyum si wanita berpipi gempal melorot.

"Sebenarnya, saya selalu membawa-bawa foto warisan nenek saya itu ke mana saja. Erm, hanya untuk mengingatkan saya akan wajah almarhum nenek saya. Tapi, kadang-kadang saya menjadikan foto warisan nenek sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering terlontarkan untuk saya. _Well, _memang sih kediaman kecil nenek saya di desa Kuwamoto juga mendapatkan efek jatuhnya puing-puing metal entah-apa-itu-yang-konon-katanya-adalah-UFO."

Jangan pernah mempercayai segala hal _nonsense _yang keluar dari bibir gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini. Kepercayaannya pada kehidupan luar angkasa yang belum terjamah oleh manusia bumi bernilai nihil alias nol. Jadi, membuat Haruno Sakura terjebak dalam obrolan maupun debat _alien dan invasinya di bumi _akan membuahkan rasa kesal dan kata-kata logis yang terurai dari bibir manisnya itu. Gadis peneliti yang menjadikan fakta dan realita sains masa kini sebagai ideologi-nya tentu harus keluar dari debat macam itu.

"Ka-kau pu-pu-punya do-dokumentasi-nya?"

Dengan senang hati dan wajah berbinar, Sakura mengangguk.

"Perlihatkan sekarang padaku, nona." ujar si wanita dengan nada memaksa dan setengah marah.

"Anda yakin ingin melihatnya? Karena saya rasa... foto ini sangat mengerikan. Diambil oleh almarhum nenek saya tepat di saat _flying saucer _itu akan mendarat di sawah fenomenal itu, nyonya." Tampak kebohongan yang tertutupi oleh kesungguhan di wajah putih Sakura. Yang dibohongi semakin girang.

"Tunjukkan padaku! Aku ha-harus melihatnya."

Dan, konfrontasi penuh kebohongan buatan Haruno Sakura setidaknya bisa menghentikan percakapan tak masuk akal ini.

"Hm, baiklah kalau Anda memang ingin melihatnya. Tapi... Anda harus benar-benar menyiapkan diri Anda jika ingin melihatnya. Karena... ini benar-benar di luar _ekspetasi _Anda, nyonya. Di luar _ekspetasi _Anda."

Wanita bertubuh subur itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan _dessert _pesanannya, _Banana Split, _yang kian meleleh akibat pemanasan global di pertengahan musim panas. Kopi _macchiato _super manisnya pun terabaikan. Pemborosan pertama yang paling dibenci pemilik gerai ini. Makanan dan minuman pelanggan yang bersisa banyak dan berakhir sia-sia.

Saku celemek putih Sakura hanya dipenuhi dengan tiga barang penting saja. Hanya ada ponsel, dompet kecil berisi uang recehan untuk bus, dan selembar foto. Ujaran-ujaran membingungkan yang kian terlontar kepadanya dan juga pelayan _Hana no Tsuki _lainnya harus menjadi perhatian kedua setelah pemborosan. Maka, ide yang dicanangkan secara nasional oleh Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu—tepat saat kasus _Crop Circle _di desa Kuwamoto, Sendai, terjadi—adalah terobosan brilian yang sangat eksotis. Akhir-akhir ini pelancong dari kota lain selalu mengandalkan pelayan-pelayan gerai _Hana no Tsuki _sebagai mesin gratis penjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal mereka.

Maka, Sakura membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _alien_. Karena mereka, beban hidupnya bertambah. Ah tidak. Ia terlalu berlebihan.

"Foto ini harus saya masukkan dalam amplop merah. Saya hanya tidak ingin foto ini tercecer, nyonya. Nah, siapkan mental Anda dan—" Sakura bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, "—_watch the picture_ _carefully_." bisiknya sambil berlalu.

Warna monokrom yang tercipta memecah menjadi haluan suara melengking. Keributan semacam ini adalah rutinitas sehari-hari yang hanya bisa didapatkan dalam gerai kecil berlabel _Hana no Tsuki_. Sebelum insiden _Kuwamoto Village _terjadi, segalanya selalu lebih baik. Selalu lebih baik...

"_GYAAAAAA_!"

* * *

Bilik-bilik itu dipisahkan oleh lembaran kayu yang tebal. Daun pintu mahoni dengan ornament pohon yang begitu indah. Di antara bilik yang berisi aroma kopi yang jauh lebih pekat, terdapat sekat pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu setinggi pinggang manusia dewasa. Engsel kayu yang mulai berdecit tak urung menghentikan gelak tawa dua remaja putri itu. Bahkan, satu dari dua koki yang masih berkutat dengan pesanan-pesanan pelanggan di bilik sebelah mengikuti ritme tawa sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau serius, _forehead? _Kau benar-benar memperlihatkan foto _Kappa _dari majalah _anime _milik Kiba itu padanya? Padanya? Pada pelanggan kita?"

Si gadis di depannya mengangguk sembari menahan perut.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kau ini benar-benar usil ya!" seru si gadis pirang. Mata _blue azure-_nya mengkilat di bawah atap panel surya berlapis kaca anti panas.

"Kau harus melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan itu, Ino! Benar-benar lucu!" gelak tawa kembali mengakhiri pernyataannya. Nampan plastik hitam bergambar bunga lili telah tersaji di sampingnya. Seorang pria berbaju serba putih keluar dari bilik kesibukannya dan melirik dua gadis yang masih meributkan entah-apa-itu.

Mata hitam legamnya terkesan penasaran, "kami hanya membicarakan soal pelanggan yang terus-menerus mencekoki Sakura dengan masalah _alien dan invasinya di bumi_, Raido-san. Hihi." kikikan kecil kembali terdengar.

Mata _green olive _Sakura memutar. Dua tangan terlipat di dada. Tawanya berhenti dengan tampilan wajah yang kesal. Benar-benar aktris yang hebat.

"Ya, ya. Kakiku seperti lengan _Mike Tyson _sekarang. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditahan oleh seorang pelanggan dengan ucapan-ucapan anehnya mengenai alien dan bla-bla-bla. Kurasa, kita butuh ahli _astrofisika _sekarang." tukas Sakura tanpa mengedarkan pandangannya. Ino merespon dengan tawa yang tertahan.

"Lho, bukannya ahli _astrofisika _yang kau maksud itu adalah kau sendiri, _forehead_?" Ino dan Raido sang koki gerai tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tahu yang seperti itu memang mengesalkan. Tapi, kau tidak harus seperti ini hingga membiarkan pesanan pelanggan yang lain kan? Biar kusebutkan pelanggan yang pendiam dan baik, emm..." Baik Ino dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sang koki. Telunjuk Raido berputar-putar dan menunjuk-nunjuk dari kejauhan beberapa sosok yang masih menunggu pesanannya dalam diam. Tepat di saat ia menunjuk pelanggan bernama Isaribi—seorang gadis SMA pemalu kesukaannya—bunyi lonceng pintu gerai terdengar pelan. Dua sosok yang tak begitu dikenal Sakura muncul di sana—tepat di sana.

"Mereka..." bisikan Sakura terdengar seperti desisan. Sahabat masa kecilnya, Ino, mengikuti arah mata Sakura karenanya.

_Snickers. _Sepatu _converse_. Jeans hitam selutut dan jeans panjang biru. Rambut pirang terang yang tersembunyi dalam topi olahraga putih. Rambut hitam legam sepekat mutiara laut. Enam garis berbentuk kumis kucing di pipi berwarna tan. Kulit pucat bak _poker face. Hoody _berwarna hijau dengan _cap _yang ikut melapisi topi olahraganya. Jaket biru gelap. _I-pod _dalam saku _hoody_. Syal _coklat _di tengah-tengah musim panas. Karisma yang menyerbak mengalahkan segala stigma dunia.

Dua sosok yang begitu misterius. Dua sosok yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya. Dua sosok yang pernah muncul di sebuah masa lalu yang tersembunyi dalam asap semu.

"As-ta-ga. I-i-i-itu kan—_astaga, Sakura! _Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Lupakan soal siapa itu _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"—dan itu Uzumaki Naruto!"

Lupakan soal siapa itu _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Lupakan.

_Lupakan..._

Arus masa lalu bukan lagi menjadi _de javu _yang kian menguat di mata _green olive-_nya. Waktu yang terbatas dalam hitungan detik, kedua batu mutiara hitam dan giok hijau itu bertemu, slide-slide masa lalu menjadi rancu. Random dan terpecah bak puzzle yang menyebar ke sana ke mari.

Memandanginya terlalu lama akan menjadi racun. Ya. Sakura memilih tuk mengelak dari tatapan itu. Ia berbalik dan menenangkan degup jantungnya. Sekat pembatas antara bilik pelayan dan _main room _gerai menjadi sandarannya sekarang. Benda-benda kristal di sekitarnya memantulkan sinar mentari siang yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Aku ke sana duluan, _forehead! _Cha!" Tentu, yang dimaksud Ino adalah meja yang dipilih dua lelaki berwajah tampan itu.

Ia tak peduli. Lebih baik memang bila bukan ia yang mendekat ke sana. Disadarkan oleh bunyi bel pesanan lain, Sakura mengambil nampan berisi secangkir teh _Oolong _dengan sepiring Takoyaki. Tangannya berusaha menjaga getaran tak berkesudahan. Ia menghirup nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju nomor meja yang dimaksud Raido.

"Meja nomor tiga belas, Sakura. Cepatlah. Orang itu tidak suka menunggu, kurasa."

Gadis itu hanya berjalan melewati Ino. Keceriaannya berkurang dan semakin tersedot bila mata _onyx _itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Setelahnya, ia menemukan wajah kumal dengan gurat-gurat resah di meja bernomor tiga belas. Jaket tebal di pertengahan musim panas. Tangan yang gemetar sesaat memegang cangkir _Oolong Tea_. Bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa menatap sang pelayan. Ragu, Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian berlalu. Gadis itu melupakan satu hal. Si pria pelanggan adalah buronan kepolisian Sendai.

Mata itu menatap tajam bak elang menyampir mangsanya. Tak ada yang dicarinya, hanya kepuasan setelah berhasil menemukan kebebasan yang begitu mahal dari kekangan bui selama berbulan-bulan. Satu korban sudah tertulis dalam buku _kematiannya._

_

* * *

_"Dua _lemon pancake_. Satu _black coffee—_tanpa gula. Dan aku... Hmm... Hei, _teme_, sebaiknya aku pesan apa lagi ya?"

"Pilih saja satu dari menu yang tersedia, _dobe_."

"Cuih. Pencernaanku ini kan tidak sebagus pencernaanmu. Ya sudah. Erm—_ice moccachino _kurasa cukup."

Suaranya begitu dalam. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Langkah-langkah Ino yang senang terdengar gamang di telinganya. Ia memilih jalan yang jauh dan memutar, kemudian berbelok hingga mendapati meja bernomor tiga belas. Hanya senyum kecil yang tersampir di wajahnya. Si pemesan berwajah garang, tak berucap bahkan membalas dengan kata-kata _terima kasih_ atau apapun.

Retorika dunia kembali di tempatnya. Sakura menghiraukan desisan penuh kemenangan milik Ino. Wajah berbinar-binar terlihat klise bagi dua matanya. Apapun yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Yamanaka Ino sungguh tak menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sama sekali.

Ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk semu yang menjadi nyata dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sesaat, ia membuatmu tenggelam lalu menghilang dalam pikir yang panjang. Namun, di saat yang tepat, mimpi buruk itu akan menjadi mimpi indah yang tak berkesudahan. Bagi Sakura, detik-detik yang cepat itu hanya menjadi mimpi buruk terpanjang seumur hidupnya. Ia tak ingin lagi mengingat apapun saat harus melihat wajah_nya_.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, Sakura? Astaga! Aku baru melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat itu, lalu, lalu—"

Mengapa tiap kali ia berbalik, mata itu harus bertemu pandang dengannya? Ia tak suka. Sungguh.

"—aku juga baru mendengar suaranya dari jarak sedekat itu!"

_Hentikan, Ino. Aku tidak mengenalnya..._

"—aku tahu dia memang misterius. Tapi, itulah daya tariknya, _forehead!_"

_Cukup. Hentikan Ino. Hentikan... Hentikan!_

"—dan jangan paksa aku mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu memang—"

"INO!"

Ia marah. Kemudian, tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Mata _blue azure _si gadis menatap bingung, "a-ada apa denganmu, _forehead? _Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kesal, Sakura menutup mata dengan erat, tak ingin membukanya. Tak ingin membiarkan cahaya masuk menyinari kilauan giok hijau miliknya. Ia terbangun dan menyadari dunianya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Ma-maaf, Ino. Aku hanya..."

Di saat dunia kembali menunjukkan wajahnya, di situ pula mimpi dimulai. Garis kehidupan pun mulai kembali berjalan di jalurnya. Hanya, tak ada yang tahu akan dibawa ke mana takdir itu.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK! A-ATAU KUTEMBAK KALIAN!"

Kemudian, permainan takdir baru saja dimulai...

* * *

Tepat di saat bunyi longsongan peluru dan bau mesiu tercium, ia melihat segalanya berputar terlalu cepat. Detik dalam jam dinding seakan berhenti sesaat. Kamuflase yang terlalu indah untuk bisa dinikmati. Ia mendengar teriakan panik mereka, tetapi ia masih berdiri di sana. Sang empunya permata _blue azzure_ berada di sudut ruangan—ia terlihat menahan tangis. Wajahnya memerah, begitu pula dengan dua orang yang saling menodongkan senjata besi mereka itu. Ia tak bisa menghirup oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Segalanya tampak kabur.

_Dor!_

Ada denyutan aneh yang menjalar dari arah perutnya. Rasanya semakin berdenyut tanpa menyisakan nyeri yang berkepanjangan. Ia membeku bak patung gips. Mata _green olive _miliknya masih terpusat pada lingkaran aneh yang kian berputar menjadi titik hitam di langit-langit. Lalu, tubuhnya terjatuh...

Suara-suara pekikan berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Menjadi sirine yang menyatu dengan bunyi alarm weker kamar miliknya. Aroma kopi yang tersaji berubah menjadi bau amis yang pekat. Warna merah menyala ikut terjatuh membentuk kubangan tetesan air di saat hujan. Lantai marmer menjadi lautan darah dalam sekejap.

Orang itu. Dengan wajah bengisnya, ia menahan kemerdekaan setiap tubuh yang masih memiliki jiwa di tempat ini. Senjata api yang tergenggam di tangannya membuat suara bising sebanyak tiga kali. Dua kali sebagai peringatan. Dan yang terakhir adalah ancaman, pertahanan diri. Bukan—hanya ketakutan dan menembak siapapun yang ia takuti. Lalu, iblis menyebutkan satu nama di telinga pria jahat itu. Maka, permainan takdir dimulai.

Ada rasa nyeri yang tak berhenti. Lalu, ia mulai mempertanyakan segalanya.

_Apakah ini rasanya saat mati? Segala beban akhirnya hilang dalam waktu singkat?_

"SE-SERAHKAN BARANG-BARANG BERHARGA KALIAN!"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar begitu baik. Semuanya sumbang dan buruk. Ia lengah dan hanya berdiri di sana. Lalu, menerima begitu saja tanpa melihat sekitar. Kamudian, ia benar-benar merasa berada di tengah-tengah lautan darah. Merah.

Dari bilik yang tersembunyi, Raido mengambil telepon darurat. Tak lama, saluran telepon pun terhubung dengan kepolisian Sendai. Menit-menit setelahnya, segalanya mulai terkendali. Tidak—tidak semuanya. Ya.

* * *

Bunyi derap langkah yang tak teratur bersama suara-suara ribut terlalu sulit 'tuk ditangkap oleh gendang timpani-nya. Mata _green olive-_nya hanya melihat satu warna dalam pantulan panel surya. Semakin meredup kemudian keabuan. Lalu, hitam. Tak ada warna lain. Ia berusaha membuka mata, melihat langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepatu _converse _putih mendekati wajahnya. Ia memutuskan 'tuk tertidur selamanya.

_Siapa..._

"Kau tak mengenalku. Tapi, aku mengenalmu."

Bunyi-bunyian. Sirine polisi. Aroma kopi. Parfum maskulin. Bau amis. Darah. Merah yang pekat. Dua bola mata hitam. Lautan keputusasaan.

Gadis itu merasa berada di jembatan kematian. Sekali langkah lagi, maka ia telah berada di dunia mimpi. Di mana segalanya bisa menjadi apapun juga. Tangisnya. Kemudian, ia akan bertemu dengan ibunya. Apakah itu mungkin? Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Ia hanya menunggu hingga pada saatnya hari itu tiba. Ia menanti hal itu sekarang. Namun, suara angkuh menahan angannya. Ia tertarik kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu. Kau masih berada di taman kanak-kanak, begitu pula aku dengan _wujudku_."

Ada yang aneh dengan suara-suara sumbang itu. Antara mimpi dan _de javu_, keduanya menyatu tak berkorelasi satu sama lain.

"Tahanlah. Ini akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi... kau akan hidup. _Harus hidup, Haruno_."

Di saat itu, sebuah tangan menyentuh tempat di mana peluru itu bersarang. Hangat dan sangat menenangkan. Ia seperti dibawa ke masa-masa di mana segalanya selalu terasa menyenangkan. Masa kecilnya.

_Kau... Siapa?_

"Teruslah hidup, _Haruno_. Kau harus hidup."

_Siapa?_

"Lihat mataku, Haruno."

Lingkaran aneh menjadi ornamen-ornamen dalam fragmen masa lalu. Berputar ke belakang seperti pendulum. Serpihan memori yang pernah terlupakan akan satu wajah mulai terbentuk kembali.

"Sasuke, kita harus pergi. Para polisi itu sudah berdatangan."

Kemudian, pengelihatannya kembali menghitam. Tertidur lelap dengan sisa-sisa fragmen masa lalu. Ia takkan pernah kembali menjelajahi masa lalu bila tak ada seseorang yang begitu penting di sana. Dan ia tahu, bocah laki-laki itu. Ya.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

Dan, ia menghilang meninggalkan sebuah tanda.

Dan tanda adalah hal yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh _alien _pada manusia. Percayalah itu.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_**Ceruleanday says :**_

_Fuahh... chap satu nongol! (sembah sujud). Yeap, mungkin terkesan tidak terlalu mengarah pada sci-fic di chap ini. Pada dasarnya sih, saya juga bingung mau masukin ke Romance/Drama saja atau harus jadi Sci-fic/Drama? =.=_

_Korelasi judul dengan isi fic? Apa ya? Yang jelas, padang pasir selalu bermakna daerah yang tandus. Panas, tak ada air. Sky adalah langit. Langit memberi hujan. Sebuah kontradiksi daru dua hal. Apakah itu bisa menjadi hint akan pertanyaan kamu, Nona Biru Tua? (ngerasa formal banget). LOL_

_Well, fic ini mungkin bisa straight. Mungkin juga bisa slash, tergantung scene sih. Tapi, endingnya akan sesuai dengan pairing kok. _

_Boleh minta tinggalkan review Anda? Berikanlah konkrit yang membangun ya, kawan. Tee hee..._


	3. II

**Naruto  
**Kishimoto Masashi

**Roswell High  
**Melinda Metz

* * *

**Desert Skies  
**_by __**ceruleanday  
**_2011

* * *

"—_as long as we still live under the same sky, we will meet again. Somewhere, somehow."_

_

* * *

_**Two : **Fragment

**.**

Ada kalanya, mimpi mampu menimbulkan buih-buih berbentuk awan yang kian membumbung di tiap detik waktu. Dan di dalamnya, setiap memori yang dahulu terlupakan tersimpan apik—kemudian, digambarkan secara samar hingga tak tertebak saat kita terbangun. Sesungguhnya, mimpi adalah bentuk personifikasi tak bermateri yang timbul dari asa dunia nyata. Tak tersampaikan bahkan hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka. Dipertemukannya dua hal yang saling tak berkorelasi. Lalu, secara misterius, menyatu dalam pusaran lukisan abstrak.

Mimpi bagi Haruno Sakura adalah segala hal yang pernah dilaluinya di kehidupan nyata, namun terlupakan. Sudut memorinya yang melancip jauh telah tertumpuk oleh jutaan ribu neuron logika. Tak ada waktu untuknya berimajinasi. Imajinasi hanyalah mainan masa kanak-kanaknya. Ia benci berimajinasi. Sebab, imajinasi masa kecilnya adalah monokrom hitam putih yang penuh kesalahan. Orang di sekitarnya mengatainya gadis cilik aneh dengan tingkat khayalan yang berlebihan. Padahal, saat itu usianya masihlah lima tahun, _for God Sake_! Bukankah itu wajar bagi gadis cilik seumurannya 'tuk menggenggam khayal sebagai mainan?

Dedaunan _maple _berguguran di awal musim salju lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dinginnya udara memberi alarm bagi siapapun 'tuk sesegera mungkin menenggelamkan tubuh ke dalam _bathup _dan berendam. Menikmati sebutir jeruk _sunkiss _disertai kaki-kaki dalam _kotatsu _yang hangat. Sangatlah wajar bagi keluarga kecil ini 'tuk menghabiskan malam dingin itu dengan keceriaan yang tersembunyi dalam kesunyian. Tak ada bunyi-bunyian sumbang televisi maupun radio butut. Suara jangkring meredup oleh jatuhan butiran salju. Kemudian, satu gadis kecil meratapi jendela kamar dalam diam.

Ia melihat banyak bintang melalui kubikel kaca. Sendiri dan tetap setia menatap langit hitam yang memuntahkan ratusan ribu bola kristal kecil dari angkasa. Khayal gadis cilik ini mulai bekerja. Angkasa adalah tempat di mana awan berterbangan dengan bahagia, bersama air hujan dan pelangi. Namun, adakah yang mengatur semua hal itu? _Sesuatu _yang tinggal di atas sana yang selalu mengatur perputaran bumi?

Jawabnya tentu Tuhan, bukan?

Namun, lihatlah imajinasi gadis cilik ini. Ia tak berharap menemukan hal-hal menarik sebagai jawaban pertanyaan itu. Meratapi langit seharian dan terus bertanya. Ke mana pun ia bertanya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa menjawab. Ia sudah lelah. Mungkinkah ia terlalu dewasa 'tuk menjadi gadis cilik berumur lima tahun? Ya. Ia terlalu dewasa dalam hal penafsiran.

Penafsirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi, ia tetap memperjuangkan pertanyaan bodoh itu dalam benaknya. Ditemani setoples kudapan ringan buatan ibunya di pagi hari, ia setia menunggu _sesuatu _itu muncul dari atas sana. Selain putih, yang mana saja boleh. Tak terkecuali bagi kilatan cahaya berkecepatan suara yang melukis langit gelap saat itu.

Mata _green olive-_nya membulat. Lalu, rambut merah muda sepunggungnya mengibar oleh langkah-langkah cepat miliknya.

Tak ada yang mempercayainya. Tak ada yang mengakui pengelihatannya. Itu semua hanya khayalannya. Itu semua hanya mimpi buruk dan imajinasinya. Dan, ia hanyalah gadis cilik Haruno yang masih berusia lima tahun.

Ia menangis menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada yang lain. Ayah dan ibunya. Keduanya tertawa dan berusaha menenangkan jiwa ciliknya yang terguncang karena mimpi buruk akibat kelelahan. Sang ibu merangkul putri kecilnya itu dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang di mana ia seharusnya terlelap. Malam sudah begitu larut. Dan, balita semestinya telah berada di zona mimpi...

Namun, kejadian esok harinya adalah berita mengejutkan yang mengguncang kewaspadaan _manusia _bumi.

* * *

Ia melihat langit-langit gerai yang terbungkus oleh panel surya berwarna kekuningan cerah. Seharusnya, mentari tak bersinar terik seperti itu di tengah-tengah musim salju. Ataukah ini semua hanyalah _de javu_? Terkadang, kenyataan dan mimpi selalu tumpang tindih. Berkebalikan dan membingungkan. Kelelahan yang ia idap menjadi alasan klise dari segala manifestasi gejala psikis yang dideritanya. Terkadang, ia akan mengeluarkan darah secara tiba-tiba dari hidungnya saat memikirkan hal-hal berat. Namun, tak dipungkiri juga saat ia menatap tanpa kedipan lembaran majalah _Vogue _yang menampilkan pose seksi aktor Ireland kesukaannya itu. _Well, _itu di luar ekspetasi tentunya.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, seakan tertindih oleh massa seberat puluhan ton. Kesadarannya berada di titik terbawah. Alam mimpinya masih menjadi batas tipis yang akan segera ditembusnya sesaat kemudian. Saat detik dalam jam dinding berubah, di situ pula dengungan keras membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mendengar suara bising yang dibencinya. Bagai desisan ular ataupun suara sayap lebah. Saat membuka mata, ia melihat segalanya menjadi lebih nyata dan riil.

"Sa-Sa-SAKURAAA!"

Lalu, belasan pertanyaan mulai berkumpul dalam kepalanya.

Segalanya menjadi aneh. Meja-meja tampak berjatuhan, dengan kaki-kaki mereka yang menunjuk langit. Mereka dalam keadaan terbalik, bergitu pula dengan kursi-kursi ringan di _main room _gerai. Sebuah lubang hitam tepat di papan menu menjadi jawaban akan belasan pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia tak sempat membuka mulut 'tuk berkata—suara Ino dan tangisnya yang bisa diterjemahkannya meski gamang.

"I-Ino? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dua buah tangan berkulit putih susu meliuk di atas kedua bahu gadis itu. Sebuah pelukan erat ditujukan untuknya oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Isakannya yang keras membingungkannya, menjadi raut kekhawatiran yang sulit diartikannya. Entah emosi apa yang semestinya ia tunjukkan kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Ti-tidakkah kau mengingat segalanya? La-la-lalu—"

Tak ada kata yang berlanjut. Tangan-tangan itu mengoyak kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian tengahnya. Kesal, si gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya mengerutkan alis dan menahan tangan-tangan Ino. Ada pertanyaan yang belum disampaikannya.

"Berhentilah menggerayangiku, Ino!" tukasnya setengah membentak. Mata _blue azure _gadis di depannya membulat maksimum.

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin. Kau semestinya... Kau semestinya. Luka itu... Kenapa bisa?" dengan nada bergetar, suara indah gadis penyanyi itu bergabung dengan isakannya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah akibat zat kental berbau sedikit anyir dari kain baju Sakura terus ditatapnya. Sembari mengalihkan pandang, ia tak berani melepas perhatian dari wajah sehat sahabatnya itu, "ti-tidak. Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar melihatmu..." ia berhenti menangis, "aku benar-benar melihatmu tertembak oleh pria sinting itu, SAKURA!"

Sakura balik mendelik. Ia mengawasi ketakutan yang begitu jelas tergambar di wajah Ino. Hembusan nafasnya yang cepat bersama bulir-bulir keringat di tepian poni rambut pirangnya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa apa yang diserukannya barusan bukanlah kebohongan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk dan menatap sayu area bawah tubuhnya yang berwarna merah.

"AKU MELIHATMU TERTEMBAK OLEH PRIA SINTING ITU, SAKURA!" seru Ino dengan tangisnya yang kembali membuncah. Telapak tangannya menghadap atas, berpose layaknya ia sedang berdo'a. Warna kemerahan berbau sedikit anyir itu cukup menjadi jawaban atas air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari _blue azure _milik Ino. Lalu, Sakura memeluk sahabatnya. Erat. Namun, tak menangis.

Komat-kamit, Ino menyerukan sembari terisak ke-delapan kata itu tanpa berhenti. Ada kesedihan yang menjalar dari dalam hatinya saat melihat _catastrophe _yang entah bagaimana bermula dan berakhir ini. Sirine ambulans dan polisi menyatu dan bersahut-sahutan dari luar gerai. Tapak-tapak sepatu _boot _karet terdengar di sepanjang sudut gerai. Mereka—pelanggan-pelanggan gerai—telah dievakuasi. Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu telah usai. Pria pemesan _Oolong Tea _dan sepiring _Takoyaki _itu telah diamankan dalam mobil kepolisian Sendai. Meski telah di bawah kendali para polisi, tak ada jaminan bila _semuanya _berakhir tanpa menyisakan pertanyaan.

"Ino, tenanglah. Aku—aku baik-baik saja. Lihat," ia menunjuk perutnya. Tak ada bekas luka maupun lubang kehitaman. Hanya merah anyir dan aroma saus tomat, "kurasa, kau salah lihat. Aku baik-baik saja dari tadi. Peluru orang sinting itu pastilah mengenai papan menu di sampingku. La-lalu, botol saus tomat di atas meja ikut jatuh dan mengenai kepalaku dan melumeri perutku. Aku pingsan dan _voila! _Aku baik-baik saja, _pig! _Sungguh!"

Entah itu alasan yang cukup bagus atau tidak, Ino meyakini sahabatnya berkata jujur. Namun, ia masih memilih-milih antara apa yang dilihatnya dan kata-kata gadis merah muda itu. Sungguh tak masuk akal bila keduanya bersinggungan. Akan tetapi, si pirang memilih mengangguk mahfum dan menahan sesenggukannya.

"Tapi, aku mencium bau anyir, Sakura." ujar si pirang, Ino, sembari mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. _Eyeshadow_-nya meleleh akibat tetes air matanya.

"Ada luka kecil di sini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? A-aku akan memanggilkan paramedis untuk memeriksamu bila per—"

Sakura menahan kepala Ino saat ia berbalik ingin mencari paramedis. Kedua tangannya yang penuh warna merah melukisi pipi sahabatnya itu, "aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka. Yang butuh paramedis kurasa itu kau, Ino _-pig_." jawabnya dengan senyum sayu. Perlahan, kaki-kaki lemas gadis itu berdiri. Menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menjadikan meja kayu di sampingnya sebagai tumpuan tangannya. Wajah pucatnya terabaikan. Ia harus segera menemui salah satu anggota Kepolisian Sendai yang menangani kasus ini.

Di luar gerai, segala _chaos _menjadi lebih ramai. Pita kuning pembatas kejadian perkara milik Kepolisian Sendai menutupi pintu depan gerai. Wajah-wajah khawatir para penonton gratisan di luar sana tak dipedulikan gadis ini. Ia hanya harus berbicara dengan mereka yang bertanggung jawab untuk kasus ini. Namun, ia baru saja melangkah, dua orang paramedis berbaju putih dan biru beserta seorang pria tua menatap penuh tanya wajah Sakura. Seragam coklat dengan satu bintang sebagai _tanda kebesaran Kepolisian Sendai _menjadi ciri khas pria tua itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya terikat kecil. Topi ala _Sheriff _menutupi keklimisan rambut beliau. Ia lalu mengangguk takzim di depan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis itu balas mengangguk, "ya."

"Kita harus bicara banyak setelah _ini_." Pria tua bermata keabuan putih itu melirik dua petugas medis di samping kiri-kanannya. Satu dari mereka lalu memapah Sakura dan yang lain berjalan mendekati Ino. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Tidak apa, Ino. Aku akan menemuimu setelah aku berbincang dengan Tuan Hyuuga."

Pemilik iris mata berwarna _blue azure _itu mengangguk tertahan. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia cecoki pada sahabatnya setelah ini selesai. Namun, ia harus memikirkan dirinya dahulu beserta menangani wajah-wajah khawatir ayah ibunya.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, _forehead._"

Saat gadis Haruno itu melangkah menemui teriknya mentari dari luar gerai, bayang masa lalu yang terekam dalam detik-detik kehidupannya yang kembali terulang. Wajah seorang anak kecil dan tawanya yang bahagia mendengung di dalam telinganya. Ia nyaris _collaps. _Namun, tangan kuat Tuan Hyuuga menjaga tubuhnya yang limbung. Dari kejauhan, dua mata kelam menyusuri keributan massa. Bersama pria ber-_hoody _hijau di sampingnya.

"_Lucky_. Detik terakhir ia akan kembali sadar, kau menggunakan _Sharingan _untuk membuatnya lupa."

"Tidak."

Tapak kaki di atas aspal hitam terdengar minim. Suara-suara sumbang manusia-manusia ribut dari kejauhan membuat pria ini muak. Ia memilih menjauh dan pergi.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Hn," ia berhenti melangkah, "_fragment _memori masa laluku berhasil diserapnya."

* * *

Kota Sendai lima belas tahun yang lalu adalah kota yang ideal 'tuk dijadikan sebagai lokasi rumah masa tua. Di kala kau masih berusia muda, kau memilih kota yang bising dan penuh persaingan sebagai tempat mencari penghidupan. Di saat segala nikmat tercapai, kekayaan berlimpah, sebuah keluarga kecil telah tercipta, dan jaminan masa tua telah ada, kau akan mencari rumah yang tepat untuk membiarkannya hidup secara alami. Maka dari itu, kota kecil Sendai selalu dilingkupi rasa damai nan tenteram. Tak ada pertarungan antar geng, melainkan hanya festival penuh keakrabann dan kekeluargaan berupa panen raya yang selalu dirayakan di tiap akhir bulan Mei. Segalanya begitu sempurna.

Kesempurnaan selalu bernilai semu di mata kehidupan fana. Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa bersifat konstan maupun stabil di dunia ini. Bahkan, bumi tempat kita berpijak telah memilih berotasi dalam bujur yang kian melenceng. Tatkala ahli astronomi bumi berbicara, mereka mengaitkan segalanya dengan keberadaan _sesuatu _yang belum terjamah di luar galaksi bima sakti. Apapun itu, mereka hanya ingin menemukan hal-hal baru—demi _bumi _mereka.

Lalu, kota Sendai bukan lagi kota yang aman 'tuk ditinggali. _Crop circle _di sawah petani desa Kuwamoto adalah jawabnya.

Bentukan misterius itu terbentuk tepat ketika seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun merekam memori kilatan cahaya cepat dalam mata _green olive-_nya. Ia dianggap sebagai gadis tukang khayal oleh ayah dan ibunya. Ceritanya akan kejadian itu membuahkan tawa menyesakkan dari sebagian besar teman-teman taman kanak-kanak-nya. Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian mengehbohkan itu. Meski bentukan aneh yang menggemparkan warga Sendai itu nyata, tak ada yang percaya bila hal itu adalah perbuatan iseng makhluk asing—_alien. _

Gadis itu menangis di sudut kelas dan berlari menjauh. Mendapatkan ruang guru, ia menyusup masuk dan berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin akan memercayainya. Nihil. Yang didapatkannya hanya ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni. Kaki-kaki kecil gadis ini bergerak masuk perlahan. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di sudut ruangan, lalu mata _green olive-_nya menemukan sesuatu. _Seseorang, _tepatnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Mata kelam. Rambut hitam. Wajah bak topeng. Anak kecil berkulit putih mayat. Ia terduduk di dekat jendela entah sedang menunggu apa.

"Kau siapa?" ulang gadis kecil itu, "di mana semua guru? Aku harus bertemu Kaka-sensei. Kau melihatnya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bocah itu masih menatap ke arah jendela. Dan, membiarkan anak kecil di belakangnya tetap berbicara dan bertanya.

Bunyi derit pintu terdengar. Si gadis kecil berbalik cepat—melihat sosok yang dicarinya muncul di sana. Diikuti seorang pria lain di belakangnya.

"KAKA-SENSEI!" teriaknya. Ia berlari mengejar seorang pria muda berambut keperakan dari sudut pintu. Senyum sesumbar melepas saat ia melompat ingin memeluk guru kesayangannya.

"Haha. Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Dari mana saja?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk penuh sayang kepala si gadis kecil. Mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain, ia mendapati bocah lain sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Tinggallah dulu dengan Iruka, ok? Sensei harus mengurus sesuatu dulu dengan bocah itu." ujarnya sembari menunjuk bocah lelaki tadi. Pria yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu berjalan penuh tanya ke arah pria bernama Iruka.

"Halo, Sakura."

"Ha-halo. Anda siapa-nya Sensei?"

Senyum penuh kebapakan ditawari pria bernama Iruka itu, "hanya teman. Ah. Sakura mau bertemu dengan seorang teman baru, tidak? Dia ada di luar. Karena dia pemalu sekali, dia tidak mau masuk ke dalam sini."

"Siapa?"

_Siapa?_

_Siapa anak kecil itu? Lalu, siapa yang ingin menjadi temanku?_

_Siapa..._

Kubikel cahaya keluar menembus kotak persegi di depannya. Penuh dengan warna kuning dan membekas membentuk bayang sosok cilik lainnya. Mata _green olive-_nya tak dapat melihat siapapun. Rasanya begitu perih. Perih sekali. Ia menahan pandangannya dari cahaya terang itu. Teriakannya tak membuahkan hasil. Saat berbalik, tak ada siapa-siapa. Semuanya jadi gelap. Hanya tersisa dot-dot sinar kecil dari kejauhan.

Ia terjatuh. Jauh. Di dalam hitam yang gelap.

_Siapa kau?_

Dua mata merah dengan tiga lingkaran berbentuk tak biasa muncul di sana. Mewarnai hitam yang penuh darah. Lalu, semuanya kembali terang. Normal. Hanya...

"_Aku selalu melihatmu. Mengawasimu. Memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Kau begitu sulit untuk digapai. Kita tidak sama. Kau dan aku terlalu berbeda. Kau manusia bumi. Dan aku... aku lebih dari itu."_

"_Lalu, siapa kau?"_

_

* * *

_Saat terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanyalah langit-langit putih. Aroma obat pekat tercium saat sensori di hidungnya telah bekerja normal. Pakaiannya telah berubah. Warna putih yang tak disukainya. Ia memaksa diri terbangun dan mendapati seorang pria yang cukup baik dikenalnya berdiri di ujung ranjang rumah sakit itu. Mata keabuan putihnya terlihat ingin menyedot banyak hal dari _green olive _si gadis.

"Ayahku sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Hm."

"Kau—normal." lanjutnya. Pria muda itu mendekati si gadis dan bersandar di tepian ranjang. Dua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Luka lecet dan..." ia menahan kata, "...saus tomat?

Si gadis hanya tersenyum nyengir, "yeah."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Gadis pemilik _green olive _mengundikkan bahunya. Ia tak begitu paham kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi. Entah apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi padanya. Namun, ia yakin bila tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Sempurna.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, Neji. Aku juga tidak begitu paham. Bukankah yang lebih penting ialah aku masih _hidup _dan sehat?"

Tak ada jawaban sesudahnya. Pria bernama Hyuuga Neji itu tetap menilik tajam kontur wajah gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang berseprai putih polos itu. Ia masih menatap tajam meski tanpa raut wajah yang tertebak. Ia lalu mendesah.

"Ya. Yang penting kau baik." jawabnya dengan senyum pias. Pria berdarah Hyuuga ini tak menafsirkan banyak hal. Rasa sukanya pada gadis di hadapannya belumlah terbalaskan dengan jawaban dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Ia hanya berharap. Dan selalu berharap. Lalu, tak ada salahnya bukan bila hanya mengecup dahi?

"Ne-Neji?"

"_Be good. _Ayahku ingin mendapatkan informasi yang jelas darimu setelah ini. Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke kesatuan. Panggilan lain memintaku bergabung dengan tim. Tidak apa?"

Gadis Haruno itu hanya mengangguk. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak konstan sekarang, "jangan khawatir berlebihan. Itu tidak baik."

"Hm. Aku tahu."

Setelah mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tersampir di kursi, pria Hyuuga itu berlalu. Ia tertahan sebentar dan menatap lebih intens gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hanya senyum kecil yang ditunjukkannya. Si gadis melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban.

"Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali."

Ia menggeleng, "jangan. Kau akan letih. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani seperti itu, _Hyuuga-san_. Ada Ino dan Kiba yang akan menemaniku setelah ini. Kau kembalilah ke kesatuan dan setelah itu, pulanglah ke rumah. Ok?"

Ada kesungguhan dari balik suara gadis itu. Berusaha keras kepala dengan gadis yang juga keras kepala tentu tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Maka, ego-nya sebagai Hyuuga tersimpan dalam hatinya yang keras.

"Ok."

Hyuuga Neji pun menghilang.

Tepat ketika remangan lampu kian meredup, Haruno Sakura mendapatkan kunjungan lain di petang harinya. Ino, sahabat karibnya, masih berada dalam kondisi syok sehingga ia perlu diberikan obat penenang dosis medium sehingga rasa ngantuk takkan terelakkan hingga esok paginya. Sakura tentu tak menginginkan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya untuk urusan berlebihan seperti ini. Seorang perawat menanyakan kondisinya dan mengecek tanda-tanda vitalnya yang telah normal. Pilihan diberikan sang perawat padanya. Tetap beristirahat di atas ranjang hingga esok atau pulang. Sakura tentu akan memilih beranjak dari ranjang. Diraihnya tas berisi pakaian kampusnya yang masih baru dan menggapai kamar mandi pasien. Setelah meyakinkan diri dengan melihat wajah yang kian merona dari cermin, gadis itu mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaian serba putihnya.

Ia baru saja mengenakan jeans birunya. Kini, ia mengambil jaket tebal keabuan dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam kedua tangannya. Ia mendongak dan menunduk sebentar. Dirapikannya ujung jaket miliknya. Ia tertahan sebentar. Ada corakan aneh yang tertangkap matanya.

Perlahan, ia menarik ujung jaketnya ke atas. Sambil menatap cermin, ia memerhatikan sebuah corakan dan tanda aneh yang bersarang di perutnya—tepat di mana ia mendapatkan luka tembakan dari pria sinting tadi di gerai. Mata _green olive-_nya membulat lebar.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk tangan manusia dewasa melekat di kulit perutnya. Warna perak kehijauan yang menyala—seperti tangan _alien_.

"A-apa ini?"

Bunyi ketukan tiga kali membuatnya tersadar. Suara sang perawat mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia buru-buru menutupi tanda aneh itu dan menenangkan degup jantungnya. Setelah membuat cepolan di rambut merah mudanya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum.

"Anda yakin ingin pulang sekarang, nona?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tinggal beberapa blok saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari, saya antarkan ke de—"

"Gadis itu akan ikut bersamaku, nona perawat."

Pemberhentian pertama adalah sekat pembatas antara pasien dan pasien lainnya. Lalu, pemberhentian kedua adalah pintu rawat inap. Dan, pemberhentian ketiga tentu adalah pria tua yang ingin meminta banyak hal akan kejadian siang itu.

Sakura mahfum ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal. Banyak hal.

Sang perawat hanya mengangguk takut. Ia berlalu dan membiarkan Sakura bersama pria tua itu diam mematung di ujung pintu, "Anda masih bisa memberikan keterangan, nona Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya. Tentu."

"Bisa kita bicara di luar saja?"

Maka, mereka meninggalkan ruangan beraroma khas itu. Meninggalkan gedung di mana segala pesakitan tertidur di ranjang-ranjangnya. Angin dingin di malam musim panas terasa tak menusuk. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Suara sirine ambulans setidaknya dapat menutupi pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak ada orang. Kurasa, hal ini yang semestinya kuberitahu terlebih dahulu pada Anda, nona Haruno."

Mata gadis itu memicing. Ia tampak waspada.

"Menurut penuturan salah seorang saksi dalam gerai tadi siang, Anda seharusnya mendapatkan luka tembak. Akan tetapi, dokter yang pertama kali memeriksa Anda berkata bila Anda hanya mendapatkan luka lecet di perut. Bersama tumpahan saus tomat. Namun... ada hal lain yang cukup membingungkan dari keterangan saksi mata setelahnya." Pria tua itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka topi _Sheriff-_nya. Rambut klimis-nya terlihat bersinar di bawah pancaran sinar neon teras depan rumah sakit.

Sakura tetap diam.

"Saksi berkata bila seorang anak muda yang juga pelanggan di gerai tadi siang mendekati Anda tepat ketika Anda pingsan. Dan..."

Degup jantung gadis itu bertambah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia ingin menutupi _tanda _yang kini melekat di bekas lukanya. Karenanya, ia tetap menunjukkan wajah statis. Ia tak ingin _kalah _di depan Hyuuga ini.

"Apakah Anda mengenal _Uchiha Sasuke_, nona?"

Sebuah foto tertampil di depan wajahnya. Samar, namun begitu jelas di matanya. Ia tak yakin harus menjawab 'iya'. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

Setelahnya, hanya ada keyakinan yang tersembunyi oleh ketakutan.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya..."

Kemudian, _fragment _masa lalu kembali terbuka...

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_**ceruleanday's says :**_

_Chap ini menggunakan alur maju-mundur. Jadi, silakan ditebak sendiri yang mana masa lalu dan yang mana masa depan. :)_

_Ada yang nanya human hybrid itu apa ya? Hm, kalau dihubungkan dengan fic ini, human hybrid yang saya maksud seperti Clark Kent di film Smallville. Dia juga alien kan? Karena, Clark sebenarnya berasal dari planet Krypton. Tetapi, disebut sebagai human hybrid karena wujudnya masihlah seperti manusia pada umumnya. _

_Oh iya. Di fic ini, saya menggunakan kekuatan asli para human hybrid dari karakter yang telah digambarkan oleh Kishi-sensei. Seperti contohnya, Sharingan milik Sasuke. Di fic ini, itulah kekuatannya dia. So, mau tahu wujud asli mereka? Tentu sama seperti yang digambarkan Kishi-sensei juga. Hehe. (miris lihat wujud Kyuubi Naruto nantinya)  
_

_Thanks for all who reads, clicks, giving me concrit and reviews this fic. Without you, this fic won't update well. =D_


	4. III

**Naruto  
**Kishimoto Masashi

**Roswell High  
**Melinda Metz

* * *

**Desert Skies  
**_by __**ceruleanday  
**_2011

* * *

"—_as long as we still live under the same sky, we will meet again. Somewhere, somehow."_

_AU fic._

_

* * *

_**Three: **Green-Hands Case

**.**

Ia seperti terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar tak berpintu. Di sekitarnya hanya terdapat beberapa warna suram dengan bendungan kertas sana-sini. Keadaannya sungguh tidak teratur, layaknya penjara yang terbungkus apik oleh kertas _keadilan_. Justifikasi yang ada di tempat itu hanya bermakna subjektif. Hukum dan segala tata aturannya tak bisa lagi ditemukan manakala kekuasaan berkata. Namun, satu sistem berucap di akhir epilog. Tak ada pelaku kriminal yang berhasil keluar dari sangkar ini dengan kegembiraan. Segala kegembiraanmu akan tersedot oleh mesin bernama _Interrogating__ Room._

Gedung Kepolisian Sendai di malam hari akan terlihat lebih sepi dibandingkan tengah hari. Para pekerja berseragam biru _marine _maupun kecoklatan tak lagi berlalu lalang. Mereka menyepikan diri sebelum jam makan malam berakhir. Untuk itu, _shift _malam tak lagi menguntungkan bagi sang kepala Kepolisian yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya demi mengamankan kota Sendai. Wilayah yuridiksi kepolisian Sendai tidaklah terlalu jauh. Berkisar lima hingga tujuh kilometer, gedung Kepolisian wilayah Toho sudah bisa didapatkan. Perbedaan terbesar antara dua kepolisian kecil di prefektur strategis ini bisa dilihat dari segi warna-warna _wallpaper _gedung. Kalau Kepolisian Sendai memilih warna keabuan dan _walnut_, maka Kepolisian Toho selalu menggunakan warna hitam dan biru tua. Persamaannya? Keduanya akan berkesan seram di malam hari.

Melihat dari berbagai prospektif, wajah-wajah ngantuk dan tak bersemangat hampir mengisi halaman depan meja registrasi yang selalu diisi oleh seorang petugas kepolisian bertubuh subur bernama Akimichi Chouza. Papan nama emasnya miring tiga puluh derajat ke kiri. Gelas kopinya telah kosong, beserta remahan donat yang hanya bisa didapatkan di toko 24 jam berlabel _Yuriko Senbei._ Perut buncitnya nyaris mendesak tubuhnya hingga butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk terbebas dari sekat pembatas antara meja registrasi dan dunia luar. Wajahnya memerah dan memancarkan kelegaan yang luar biasa saat dilihatnya wajah sang Kepala Kepolisian yang kini tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akimichi-san, bagaimana kondisi pasca peristiwa di _Hana no Tsuki _siang tadi? Apakah bagian laboratorium kriminal sudah memberikan hasil temuannya ke kesatuan?"

Sang Kepala Kepolisian menerima selembar map coklat dari pria bertubuh subur itu. Dengan anggukan, yang dipanggil Akimichi menjawab dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Sudah tiba kira-kira sejam yang lalu, _Hyuuga-sama_. _Plus, _keterangan dari beberapa saksi yang err—sedikit membuat alis kita berkedut," dengan nada berbisik, Akimichi Chouza berkata, "saya belum membuka isinya, tetapi salah seorang dari mereka yang berpakaian serba _elit _itu berkata ada kejanggalan yang didapatkan dari hasil wawancara dengan saksi mata. Dan saya rasa... ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan asumsi _Hyuuga-sama _mengenai bocah-dalam-CCTV dan—"

Mata lelah si petugas berbadan subur itu bergerak tepat pada seseorang yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Hyuuga Hizashi. Yang diberi tatapan bingung hanya menampilkan wajah statis—seperti patung gips yang didirikan di tengah-tengah air mancur Sendai Townsquare. Tanpa aba-aba, pria Hyuuga yang terhormat itu segera berlalu sembari meninggalkan senyum pada Akimichi Chouza.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Akimichi-san. Kurasa, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Seharusnya _shift_-mu sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu." ucap Hyuuga Hizashi penuh wibawa. Wajah lelahnya dapat dengan mudah tertutupi oleh sikap bijak. Petugas bernama Akimichi Chouza itu tersenyum senang, menampilkan deretan giginya yang masih menyisakan remahan donat di sela-selanya, kemudian mengangkat topinya sedikit sebagai penghormatan.

"Tidak masalah, _Sir_."

Gadis berambut merah muda bercepol itu tetap mengekor hingga mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil. Sepertinya, ruangan itu adalah hak penuh Hyuuga Hizashi. Sekali masuk di dalamnya, maka tak ada kata _tidak_. Haruno Sakura merasa nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa waktu. Ia tak tahan dengan ruangan yang terlalu penuh dengan map, kertas, foto, dan perkakas kepolisian lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia seperti penderita _claustrophobia_. Disudahinya rasa mencekat itu, ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan masalah akan _Uchiha Sasuke _sekarang.

"Anda boleh duduk, nona Haruno."

"Sakura," potong Sakura, "dan, kata 'Anda' terlalu formal, paman Hizashi."

Sakura ingin menghapus satu _gap_ yang sejak tadi terus saja diucapkan oleh pria berambut klimis di depannya. Bukannya ia tak ingin bersikap sopan pada seorang Kepala Kepolisian Wilayah Sendai ini, ia hanya tak suka jika seorang pria baik hati yang pernah mengurusnya layaknya ia adalah putri kandungnya sendiri itu menggunakan kata-kata terhormat yang tak seharusnya diberikan untuknya. Hyuuga Hizashi adalah sosok pengganti ayahnya untuk beberapa tahun. Tepat ketika tragedi _green-hands _di Sendai terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tak dipungkiri juga, untuk alasan itu, Sakura telah begitu dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih kursinya dan memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya meski sebentar. Sakura tetap berdiri dan membuat jarak.

Kembali, foto hitam putih itu disodorkan Hyuuga Hizashi di atas meja kerjanya. Mata _green olive _Sakura bergerak mengikuti ketukan jemari Hizashi.

"Dia... Dia teman kampusku, paman. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kami... tidak dekat."

Tanpa perlu pertanyaan berulang, gadis itu paham jawaban apa yang diinginkan dari Hizashi melalui bibir kecilnya. Satu ketidakyakinan membuat suara berdecit di kursi nyaman pria berambut klimis itu, "dia mendekatimu ketika kau sedang pingsan. Entah apa yang dilakukan saat itu padamu. Kamera CCTV hanya merekam sekilas akan wajahnya tepat ketika peristiwa penembakan kedua berlangsung. Lalu, kamera itu rusak."

"Begitu?" tanya si gadis memastikan.

Hizashi mengangguk sembari menumpu dagu pada buku-buku jari keriputnya, "bagaimanapun, paman butuh keterangan dari anak muda itu, Sakura."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Saat kau pingsan, mungkin dia melihat beberapa kejadian yang terlewatkan oleh saksi kunci. Lagipula… paman hanya ingin memastikan jika anak muda itu benar-benar tidak _melakukan _apa-apa padamu, nak." jawab Hizashi dengan suara dalam. Sakura hanya mengedipkan mata sekali.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, paman. Sungguh. Er, maksudku, dibanding dengan Ino dan Kiba dan yang lainnya, aku sangat jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—berbicara dan berkontak mata langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini. Kurasa, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, paman. Dia hanya di sana, duduk dengan tenang di sudut meja dekat _counter_. Kami bahkan tidak saling bertegur sapa. _Well, _kami seperti dua _makhluk asing_."

Tatapan keabuan pria paruh baya itu menetap sebentar pada wajah Sakura, seakan menerawang dalam-dalam maksud ucapannya. Dengan udikan bahu, Hizashi merebahkan kembali punggungnya.

"Prosedur keamanan dan peraturan di kepolisian memaksa dan memberi paman hak untuk menginterograsi siapapun yang sekiranya terlibat dengan kasus macam ini, Sakura. Hh, meski menurutmu bocah-dalam-CCTV ini tidak melakukan apapun padamu, sekecil apapun informasi yang bisa didapatkan darinya adalah koin emas—" Hizashi menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkannya, "—terlebih bila ia bisa mendekatimu saat Toyotomi sedang melancarkan serangan membabi butanya. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Pria itu melanjutkan, "logikanya. Ya. Siapapun yang merasa jiwanya terancam akan berusaha keras menghindar dari gerakan-gerakan yang begitu terlihat. Tapi, lihat anak muda ini, Sakura."

"Apa… Apa paman ingin bilang kalau paman mencurigai Uchiha Sasuke sebagai salah satu komplotan Toyotomi?" Pertanyaan Sakura tepat sasaran. Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan makna tersembunyi dari tiap kata-kata Hizashi.

Dua mata keabuan Hizashi menutup lama. Masih menampilkan pose menumpu dagu pada buku-buku jemarinya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Sakura—gadis itu—menatap tajam tanpa banyak intermezo.

"Asas praduga tak bersalah, nak. Asas praduga tak bersalah. Selalu ingat itu."

"Maksud paman?"

Diam.

"Apakah... kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat itu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kini, suara penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran menggantikan suasana tegang yang sempat terbentuk antara kedua insan ini. Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan membuka suara.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tahu. Rasanya seperti sedang tertidur panjang. Yap, aku juga pernah pingsan ketika mengikuti kejuaraan marathon saat SMA. Rasanya memang seperti mendapatkan gigitan lalat _Tze-Tze_," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gurauan. Hizashi balas menatap tajam. Kekehan gadis itu segera hilang, "_sorry_."

"Melihat kondisimu yang baik-baik saja adalah hal yang patut kusyukuri. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa kita saat hal-hal demikian menghampiri. Ya." mata lelah Hizashi meredup sebentar. Ia memijit-mijit kulit pertemuan antara kedua matanya. Sungguh sebuah dedikasi yang sangat jarang didapatkan di zaman sinting ini. Pria tua seperti Hyuuga Hizashi semestinya telah menikmati kehidupan masa tuanya di dalam rumah kecil di sudut pedesaan, jauh dari kebisingan kota dan kendaraan berpolusi. Memilih menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari dengan bercocok tanam, lalu menyesap secangkir _midori ocha_, menyaksikan pemandangan desa di petang hari. Terus berlanjut hingga waktu bergulir memastikan usianya harus ditutup. Namun, tidak bagi pria berdarah Hyuuga ini. Ada sebuah _tugas _yang harus ia selesaikan bila ia ingin menikmati semua itu. Sebelum tugas itu berhasil dituntaskannya, ia takkan berhenti. Meski, ia akan menutup usia di dalam bilik kerjanya itu.

"Ya."

Hyuuga Hizashi tersenyum pias. Lalu, titik fokusnya berubah haluan pada map coklat yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya, "semestinya hal yang seperti ini harus kurapatkan terlebih dahulu dengan petinggi kepolisian di wilayah ini. Tapi... sayangnya, mereka sudah pulang. Kasus ini harus segera dibawa ke meja pengadilan. Toyotomi Gin adalah penjahat bengis yang menjadi buronan kami sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Hm... aku melayani orang itu. Dia memesan sepiring Takoyaki beserta secangkir teh Oolong. Gerak-geriknya memang sangat aneh. Ia memakai jaket tebal di pertengahan musim panas seperti ini, sama seperti orang i—"

Sebuah _fragment _memori yang terpecah berhambur secara tiba-tiba di dalam buku masa lalu Sakura. Kepingan kaca yang retak pun ikut memerlihatkan isinya—bak _slide _foto zaman dahulu yang terlupakan.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Tak jauh beda dengan warna matanya. Kulit pucatnya yang sedingin es. Tatapannya yang begitu menusuk. Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang berpenampilan begitu kontras dengan bocah bermata setajam bilah pedang itu. _Uchiha Sasuke_. _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Sakura terbelenggu oleh pikirnya sendiri. Ia termangu dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat suara Hyuuga Hizashi membuatnya terbangun.

"—bersamaan dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, _nak_?"

"Ah, ya?"

Pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan alisnya sedikit, "tidakkah sangat aneh saat peristiwa seperti ini terjadi tepat bersamaan dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu? Paman baru ingat. Sebelum mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari kesatuan akan aksi Toyotomi yang menyandera kalian di gerai milik keluarga Yamanaka, paman menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke makam ayahmu, nak."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"_Green-hands. _Kasus yang sama sekali belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini. Paman sudah berjanji padamu, nak. Hingga kasus _ayahmu _terungkap, di saat itulah, paman akan benar-benar menerima saranmu dan saran Neji untuk pensiun di kesatuan." Nada kesungguhan terdengar meyakinkan. Darah Hyuuga yang mengalir kental dalam pembuluh nadi pria ini merekam sumpah yang telah dilisankan oleh lidahnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu, ia takkan berpaling dari janjinya. Tidak hingga semuanya terungkap dengan jelas.

"Tapi... kasus _green-hands _terlalu ambigu 'tuk bisa dibuka kembali di atas meja pengadilan, paman. Lagipula... aku sudah merelakan kepergian ayah. Ibu juga. Aku sudah bukan gadis cilik Haruno yang sangat suka berkhayal itu. Dan juga... Sakura si gadis cengeng."

Hyuuga Hizashi mengangguk sekali. Tangannya yang dipenuhi keriput halus membuka perlahan lem perekat map coklat di tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia mengaduk-aduk isi dari map itu. Beberapa lembar perkamen putih dan plastik kecil berisi potongan foto martil pistol tersangka dibukanya pelan-pelan. Mata lelahnya bergerak-gerak cepat membaca isi _form _yang ber-kop _General Forensic Laboratory, Faculty of Medicine, Sendai University._

"Hm. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Toyotomi Gin masuk dalam _list _saksi mata akan kasus _green-hands_. Ia dicari-cari oleh pihak Kepolisian Sendai—yang saat itu masih dipimpin oleh Sarutobi-sama. Menurut keterangan saksi lain, Toyotomi adalah kunci utama kasus itu. Namun, dirundung rasa bersalah dan mimpi-mimpi buruk akan peristiwa _green-hands _yang dilihatnya secara langsung, ia menjadi paranoid. Otaknya sedikit rusak. Gejala psikis yang abnormal ikut merusak jiwanya. Secara garis besar, psikiater mendiagnosisnya menderita _Paranoid schizophrenia—_gangguan mental akibat ketakutan yang teramat besar akan masa lalu. Tak salah bila kelakuan Toyotomi bermanifestasi sampai sejauh ini. Melakukan perbuatan kriminal yang tidak normal, kabur dari sel, kemudian menyandera orang-orang."

Sekali lagi, Hizashi memijit keningnya. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Kalau dia memang saksi kunci peristiwa _green hands, _kenapa... kenapa _kalian _tidak menginterograsi-nya saat ini juga?" meski Sakura bertanya dengan nada pelan, ada diksi paksaan di dalamnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "dia selalu tak bersedia menjawab pertanyaan kami, Sakura. Ia selalu diam. Hh, sepertinya paman harus memakai tenaga Morino-san dari kepolisian Toho untuk menginterograsi pria sinting itu."

"..."

"Paman akan mengusahakan agar mulut Toyotomi bisa terbuka kali ini. Orang ini sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Sangat beruntung ia kembali muncul setelah dua bulan menjadi buronan. Paman akan menghubungi Morino Ibiki dari Kepolisian Toho, duduklah dulu Sakura. Kau pasti lelah—"

_Drrt Drrt..._

Tepat ketika tawaran itu terlontarkan, ponsel Hyuuga Hizashi berbunyi pelan. Pria paruh baya itu segera meraih ponsel dari balik sakunya. Sakura bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mereka yang terdengar begitu tegang. Meski samar, Hizashi terlihat kaget saat mencermati kata-kata dari balik ponselnya. Tanpa aling-aling, pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sakura tertinggal sendiri dalam ruangan penuh berkas itu.

Kaca buram yang memisahkan ruangan kerja Hyuuga Hizashi dan area luar memerlihatkan sosok pria Hyuuga itu yang sedang mondar-mandir. Sepertinya, pembicaraannya akan berlangsung sangat lama dan alot. Sakura merasa terlalu lelah memaksa ego-nya 'tuk tetap berdiri. Maka, ia menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Rasa nyaman sedikit mengurangi bebannya saat ini.

Mata _green olive-_nya kembali menyusuri berbagai hal yang mengisi tiap sudut bilik pribadi pamannya dalam gedung Kepolisian Sendai. Jam bandul kecil dengan bingkai foto keluarga berdiri di ujung meja kerja miliknya. Iseng, Sakura meraihnya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah-wajah bahagia orang-orang yang dahulu telah begitu baik mau merawatnya. Dan, wajah Hyuuga Neji masihlah terlalu polos saat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Lengan bawahnya secara tak sengaja menggeser lembaran berkas di atas meja dan membuat lembaran-lembaran itu terjatuh. Secara random, ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan merapikannya kembali. Namun, selembar foto masa lalu melayang keluar dari sela-sela lembaran kertas yang entah berisi apa itu. Ia menautkan foto di antara kedua jemarinya. Warna hijau keperakan terlihat menghiasi isi foto tua. Seperti lukisan abstrak milik Vincent van Gogh di abad ke-empat belas. Melihatnya, _green olive _Sakura bereaksi oleh asumsi dalam otaknya.

_Green hands._

Jejak. Sebuah tanda yang ditinggalkan di tubuh-tubuh mati korban kasus itu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Telapak tangan berwarna hijau keperakan terang—layaknya lukisan para manusia purba di gua-gua.

Tak hanya satu, tetapi lebih dari itu. Setiap tubuh akan mendapatkan satu tanda. Tak terkecuali, sebuah foto berlabel _Haruno Hiroki_.

"Ayah..."

Gadis itu menahan airmatanya. Ia meremas benda tipis itu di tangannya, kemudian melipat tubuhnya—menjaga agar tangisnya tak membuncah lagi. Ia sudah bosan menangis. Ia sudah bosan dianggap gadis cengeng. Dan ia... tak ingin mengingat betapa khayalnya selalu menjadi bahan tawa bagi orang lain.

Menyadarinya, Sakura segera berdiri. Mencari cermin setinggi tubuh yang berdiri tepat di sudut ruangan. Mengambil selembar foto berisi jejak tangan itu. Membandingkannya dengan lukisan di perutnya. Alisnya mengkerut. Ia marah dan kesal.

"_U-usso... _Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Tanda adalah perkara pertama yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh sesuatu yang masih dipertanyakan hingga saat ini. Melalui tanda-tanda, sebuah koneksi akan terbentuk. Kemudian, rasa penasaran akan menuntuk naluri manusia kita 'tuk mencari tahu. Mencari hingga jawabnya ditemukan. Namun, eksistensi _mereka _yang penuh misteri takkan mampu kita jamah. Mereka hanyalah bagian dari lukisan hidup yang hanya bisa singgah dan lenyap begitu saja.

Tepat ketika kesadaran itu kembali, banyak pertanyaan yang harus dilayangkan gadis ini pada pria Hyuuga itu. Suara derit pintu tak lagi dipermasalahkannya. Ia tak peduli jika _tanda _itu harus dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia hanya perlu banyak penjelasan. Dan... di saat itu, ia kembali menangis.

"Ceritakan segalanya tentang kasus ayahku, paman. Kumohon..."

Hyuuga Hizashi kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

"_Orion."_

"_Meta."_

"_Leo."_

"Berhentilah menyebutkan nama-nama bintang itu, Naruto."

Langit memberikan gambaran layar hitam pekat. Gugusan _star constellation _membuat garis-garis samar yang terlihat begitu indah. Begitu teratur dan terkadang akan bergerak melintasi bintang-bintang kecil lainnya. Batu asteroid melintas dengan kecepatan cahaya di antara dua bintang yang bersinar redup. Kemudian, sirip-sirip ikan terbang angkasa membumbung laksana paus mini dari kolam udara. Kehangatan yang menyejukkan sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka yang tak berasal dari planet biru-hijau ini. Dua pria muda tengah menikmati naungan raksasa milik Tuhan dari bawah langit.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menghitung jumlah bintang dengan kalkulator bintang-ku—" pria di sampingnya memutar bola matanya, "—dan... jumlahnya selalu 32. Kau tahu kenapa, _teme_?"

"Hn."

Sekali lagi. Jemari itu menunjuk dengan cepat beberapa bintang di langit, kemudian menekan-nekan sesuatu yang wujudnya sangat mirip kalkulator hitung-hitung buatan manusia. Rumusan aneh dengan angka-angka yang beraneka rupa bermunculan di layar kalkulator itu. Dua angka pun menjadi jawaban.

"Hei! Tetap 32! Sial... kalau begini, tidak bisa mengirimkan sinyal _keluar_. Tsk!"

"_Baka_."

Denyutan berbentuk akar aneh terlihat di sudut dahi pria berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk dengan kalkulator dan teleskop-nya. Meski dihujat dengan tatapan super sebal, pria lain yang terkesan sangat santai itu tak menanggapi.

"Langit di Sendai akan selalu menampilkan bintang yang berjumlah genap, _dobe_. Beberapa kali pun kita menghitungnya, tiap waktu, tiap hari, tiap bulan, tiap tahun... akan tetap seperti itu. Kecuali bila—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Jangan kau ingatkan aku lagi dengan _guidelines _pengiriman sinyal melalui _star constellation. _Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada yang mau datang mengunjungi kita di sini? Dua bocah yang tidak _diinginkan_."

"Hn."

Diam.

Tak satupun dari mereka berucap. Terlalu sunyi dan mereka menikmati nyanyian monoton milik tonggeret di padang sabana yang menjadi saksi penemuan _crop circle _pertama di kota Sendai. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang mampu menebak akan kedatangan sebuah pesawat asing—_flying saucer_—dari galaksi nun jauh di atas sana. Mereka terdampar, menjadi anak manusia berusia lima tahun yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Tidak diharapkan dan dibuang. Atau mungkin diselamatkan dari peristiwa _terburuk _sepanjang masa di sebuah planet berjarak tiga ribu tahun cahaya dari bumi.

Dua _human hybrid _yang dibesarkan oleh manusia bumi.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh? Mana boleh? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini hingga pagi, _teme!_ Kau butuh aku kalau kau memang ingin membuat _tanda _lagi." Setengah berteriak, pemuda berambut pirang ini memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Manusia itu menunggumu di rumah."

_Cerulean _cerah si pirang membulat maksimal, "maksudmu Iruka? Dia sudah pulang?"

"Hn. Sejam yang lalu."

Senyum mengembang menggantikan wajah kusam pemuda pirang itu. Ia segera berkemas, memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berantakan di sekitar, dan memakai kembali _hoody _hijaunya. Tak ada rasa sesal yang menghinggapi hatinya sesaat.

"Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, Sasuke. Sudah larut. Kita bisa melanjutkan perhitungan bintang esok hari."

"Hn."

"Apa itu 'hn', 'hn', 'hn'? Aku tidak mengerti!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, si pirang mengambil langkah panjang melintasi rerumputan yang merunduk. Ransel kuning cerahnya telah berisi segala hal yang diperlukannya. Namun, ia memilih terdiam sebentar dan memutar kepalanya—menatap dari jauh punggung _saudara-nya _yang masih memandang langit, "ngg, bagaimana gadis itu? Eh, maksudku Sakura-chan."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke menolak menjawab. Tak mendapat respon, Naruto kembali mengambil langkah.

"_Tanda _dariku sudah mulai terlihat. Dan ia—"

_Sharingan_. Berkah yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke sebagai _human hybrid_. Mata itu mampu melihat dan menafsirkan banyak hal tanpa harus meminta persetujuan orang itu. Apapun bisa dilihatnya. Tak perlu memberikan banyak kata, segala gambar yang pernah terekam dalam memori terkecil milik siapapun dapat terbuka dengan mudah. Kemudian, aliran energi balik akan berbentuk kepingan _fragment _yang tertempel sempurna dalam memori orang itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu akan mengingat satu memori masa lalu milik Uchiha Sasuke. Apapun bentuknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Akan kupastikan selalu begitu."

"Hm. Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tak ingin kau jadi begitu terobsesi dengan yahh... kau tahu, matamu itu memang tak hanya bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang, tetapi juga sedikit hal dari apa yang diharapkan orang itu akan masa lalunya. Kau mengubah masa depannya—yang seharusnya, tidak seperti itu. Tapi..." Naruto berhenti. Setelah mendesah, ia melanjutkan, "..._you're too nice to have human heart_. Kita bukan bagian dari mereka, Sasuke. Kuharap, kau selalu ingat itu."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Ah. Hampir aku lupa," pemuda itu mengaduk-aduk salah satu kantong ranselnya, membuka tutup sebuah benda berbentuk silinder dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, "terakhir kali aku mencatat pergerakan bintang, aku menemukan deretan konstelasi yang tersembunyi dalam kode rahasia. Kau tahu, sepertinya kode itu menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Ada senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpatri di wajah rubah Naruto. Ia melemparkan perkamen berbentuk peta biru atau _blue print _yang sangat mirip dengan peta DNA manusia. Di dalamnya, garis-garis tersebar tak karuan. Dot-dot hitam kecil dan warna lainnya ikut mewarnai ujung tiap garis. Sasuke mengernyit tak mahfum.

"Masih ada yang _lain _selain kita di planet ini. Entah siapa, tapi kurasa… ada hubungannya dengan kejadian _green-hands _tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mungkin juga, tidak hanya kau dan aku—kita—yang terdampar di sini. Sebelumnya, kakakmu juga pernah singgah di planet ini."

"_Sou ka_."

Naruto mengudikkan bahu. Ia mencibir dan berlalu, "_bye, teme!_ Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Hn."

Mata itu. Ia kembali menyalakan sebuah warna merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe _yang berputar membentuk pusaran air. Kerutan di keningnya membuktikan sebuah emosi berupa amarah yang tertahan. Sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan emosi apapun pada yang lainnya. Ia adalah makhluk _hybrid _yang begitu spesial. Menutup mata, ia mulai mengingat masa lalu yang sempat terekam dalam memorinya. Begitu cepat dan terlalu gamang.

Warna darah. Tangis pilu seorang gadis kecil. Tabrakan. Lampu lalu lintas yang mati-hidup. Bocah laki-laki yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Wajah bengis. Pembunuh yang kejam.

'_Gomen, Sakura. Andai saja waktu itu aku sudah lebih kuat, kau tak perlu kehilangan ibumu. Ya…'_

Di bawah naungan langit yang gelap, seorang pemuda tengah menengadahkan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas. Berharap Tuhan mendengar do'a-nya. Ia hanya satu dari ciptaan-Nya yang terlahir bukan di _tempat _ini. Namun, ia ingin memahami manusia. Memahami bagaimana manusia menggunakan emosi mereka untuk mengalahkan rasionalitas itu.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke ingin memahami emosi manusia lebih dari itu…

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_**ceruleanday's says :**_

_Ada yang nanya apa itu Decathlon ya? Di Amerika, Decathlon itu berhubungan dengan sebuah kompetisi/perlombaan mata pelajaran yang sering diselenggarakan di SMA-SMA di sana. Contohnya saja, karakter cewek utama di High School Musical selalu mengikuti Decathlon bidang Chemistry. Atau, di film Day After Tomorrow, ketiga siswa yang selamat dari terjangan badai (termasuk karakter utamanya) sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota di mana Decathlon mereka dilaksanakan. _

_Err, iya ya. Ngerasa kalau too much description. Alur lambat banget. Dan parah. (pundung). But! Saya harus banyak menjelaskan mengenai 'alien-verse' di fic ini biar pada gak bingung. (padahal malah bikin bingung terus) . DX  
_

_This fic is not flawless. Full of mistakes and so much noises. So, concrit this fic, then I'm gonna be happy. _

_Thanks for all who reads, clicks, concrits and reviews this fic. Without you, this fic won't update well. =D_


	5. IV

**Naruto  
**Kishimoto Masashi

**Roswell High  
**Melinda Metz

* * *

**Desert Skies  
**_by __**ceruleanday  
**_2011

* * *

"—_as long as we still live under the same sky, we will meet again. Somewhere, somehow."_

_AU fic. And, definetely Sasuke-Sakura fic_

* * *

**Four: **Reveal the Secrets

**.**

Bunyi ketukan paruh pipit di kaca jendela menjadi alarm baru untuk gadis itu terbangun dari lelapnya. Kasurnya berdecit dengan _per _yang sudah tak stabil sama sekali. Dinding-dinding kamarnya dilapisi oleh beragam poster aktor kebangaan yang selalu diidolakannya sejak kanak-kanak. Sekian banyak dari poster itu, terdapat satu kalender kusam dengan coretan sana-sini. Berada di antara deretan _schedule _dan _time table _yang terabaikan dan sebuah lukisan kanvas abstrak berwarna-warni. Inginnya ia tetap di atas ranjang. Memoles tidurnya dengan mimpi yang tak kunjung mendatanginya sejak semalam. Matanya setengah terpejam. Namun, si pipit kian mengetukkan paruhnya.

Rambut merah mudanya mengembang tak karuan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana kantung matanya memberat seakan diberi gantungan beton. Warna hitam dan suram. Satu titik menyusur dari sudut ekor mata _jade-_nya, kemudian menjadi tapak sungai kecil hingga ke dagu—membasahi sebagian besar _pj's-_nya. Tak sadar, ia menghabiskan seluruh malamnya dengan tangis. Untuk siapa? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bunyi decitan kasurnya berakhir dengan hadirnya si pipit berwarna kebiruan dalam kamar hangat itu. Kaki-kaki kurus dan jenjangnya bertengger pada jemari pucat si gadis. Menyapanya dengan ucapan _selamat pagi _ala bahasa burung. Lalu, bulu kebiruannya terkena monokrom sinar putih yang terpecah menjadi _mejikuhibiniu _oleh sinar mentari. Sedikit banyak, si gadis tersenyum. Mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang diharapkannya sejak semalam.

Hyuuga Hizashi tidak bicara banyak. Ia menjawab pertanyaan si gadis tanpa ekspresi berarti. Hanya berlembar-lembar foto dan tumpukan perkamen bukti _crime recorded _masa lalu yang diperuntukkan bagi si gadis. Si gadis tak harus berucap memberi respon sebab jelas sekali apa yang terlintas di benaknya kemudian.

"_Ayahku dibunuh_—

—_beliau tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi dibunuh."_

_Green hands case _adalah kasus paling ambigu yang datang di kotanya. Seperti wabah penyakit musiman yang kerap kali melanda desa Kuwamoto. Hanya, apakah benar ada hubungan _tanda itu _dengan kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jika memang iya, apakah gadis itu akan menjadi satu dari sekian korban yang mati?

Si gadis—Sakura—menghela nafas sesaat. Dibiarkannya pikiran itu melayang-layang bagai awan yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Si pipit pun pergi dan terbang menuju tempat yang akan dikunjunginya hari itu. Bersamanya, Sakura harus kembali ke kampus. Dan, jika beruntung, ia akan berada satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke di pagi ini—satu-satunya saksi kunci yang mengetahui hubungan _tanda itu _dengan semua masalah yang menumpuk dalam benak Sakura.

Melirik ke arah jam weker butut yang tak lagi berfungsi, sudah lewat satu jam dari jadwal pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_ di kelas biomolekuler. Lagi-lagi, hukuman apa yang harus didapatkan gadis ini karena terlambat? _Well, _sekarang ia memang bukan anak bangku sekolah lagi. Meski demikian, kampusnya tergolong dalam kampus terdisplin dan menganut sistem _'kejar paket_'. Paket di sini tentu mengacu pada jadwal kelas yang harus diselesaikan dalam satu semester. Semakin banyak kelas yang diambil, maka semakin tinggi pula nilai _plus _yang akan diberi. Seperti sistem _reward._

Kedua tungkainya bergerak tak seimbang. Rasa pening sedikit membuatnya ingin berbalik pada ranjang yang belum dirapikannya. Namun, suara berat Hyuuga Hizashi masih bergaung sempurna di ingatannya. Satu-satunya jalan baginya tuk mendapatkan jawaban hanya Uchiha Sasuke atau Uzumaki Naruto. Memilih di antara keduanya, mungkin Sakura akan berbicara pada _option _pertama—mengingat si _option _kedua sangat sulit untuk didekati oleh gadis canggung dan _nerdy _sepertinya.

Setelah menyiapkan diri sendiri dan berpakaian yang layak, Sakura meraih tas sampingnya beserta buku-buku berat yang setia menemaninya dalam kesepian. Ia menuruni undakan tangga. Menegak botol susu dalam lemari es. Membuka setoples _nachos _yang dibelinya kemarin dan menguyahnya sambil berlalu. Ia sempat berhenti di sudut pintu apartemennya.

"Ayah. Aku berangkat. Ibu. Doakan aku." bisik Sakura. Tepat di hadapannya, dua buah _frame _foto berdiri sejajar di atas meja vas.

Detik berikutnya, sinar mentari di pagi hari kian mengisi gelapnya mimpi si gadis.

* * *

Kelas biomolekuler telah dimulai sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Kurenai Yūhi yang bertugas di dalam ruangan laboratorium khusus untuk mengidentifikasi DNA dan _blue print _manusia tengah menghadapkan punggungnya pada mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan catatannya. Jumlah mahasiswa yang terhitung hanya berkisar dua puluh, minus Uzumaki Naruto yang entah sekarang berada di mana. Sebelumnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu memohon-mohon pada teman sekaligus _saudaranya _agar ia bisa membolos satu hari saja dalam kelas yang menurutnya ugh—membosankan. Ia tidak tahan berlama-lama dalam sebuah ruangan di mana para peneliti berkumpul dan membahas hal-hal yang menurutnya terlalu rumit. Sebelumnya, ia memang tidak berniat mengambil kelas itu, namun melihat betapa kerasnya keinginan Iruka tuk menjadikan putra asuhnya itu sebagai seorang peneliti hebat di kemudian hari pun menjadi alasan bagi Naruto mengambil kelas biomolekuler.

Semua orang tahu jika Uzumaki Naruto tanpa Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu keajaiban. Sejak awal tahun pertama mereka, keduanya tak pernah terlihat berpisah. Mereka bagai kacang dan kulitnya. Sebuah sistem simbiosis mutualisme, parasitisme, dan komensalisme. Tak terpisahkan dan tak terbagikan. Seperti _yin _dan _yang_. Namun, di dunia ini kita mengenal dan mempelajari mekanisme peluang. Akan selalu ada hari di mana peluang keduanya tidak terikat pun tiba. Seperti hari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak menikmati suguhan ilmu yang tersedia di hadapannya. Selama satu setengah jam penuh belakangan, ia kian meletakkan titik fokusnya pada tulisan-tulisan rumit yang dibuat Kurenai-_sensei _di papan _whiteboard_. Meja-meja belajar tersedia satu-satu untuk tiap mahasiswa. Beserta satu set alat untuk mengamati sel dan identifikasi DNA sederhana—bukan semacam PCR _(Polymerase Chain Reaction) _tentunya.

Setelah meletakkan spidol hitamnya, Kurenai Yūhi berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya secara acak pada mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelasnya. Ia menghitung dalam diam dan terkejut menemukan hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan jumlah mahasiswa yang tertera dalam absensi kelasnya. Wanita yang sekaligus ibu satu anak itu mengedutkan alisnya. Ia mendekati meja-meja para mahasiswa, mengamati tulisan-tulisan apa saja yang dibuat oleh mereka selama ia menuliskan reaksi-reaksi rumit di atas papan _whiteboard. _Ia tepat berhenti di sebuah meja dengan nama yang melekat di atasnya. Kosong. Tak berisi.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Ah, rupanya ada dua _makhluk _yang tak mengisi kursinya hari ini.

Bunyi gedebuk keras beserta bantingan dahsyat membuat kepala-kepala itu menoleh ke samping kiri. Kurenai makin mengedutkan keningnya serta melipat lengan. Bunyi sol sepatunya yang setinggi empat senti terdengar bias bersamaan dengan suara lenguh lelah dari sosok yang baru tiba itu. Rambut merah muda si sosok terkena angin yang berhembus dari arah koridor kelas.

"_Go-gomennasai, sensei_." ucap si gadis yang terlambat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tak berniat menaikkan wajahnya hingga sang guru memberinya akses masuk. "Aku terlambat."

Kurenai hanya menggerakkan kepala. Bukan menggeleng. Tetapi, dapat diterjemahkan oleh si gadis sebagai persetujuan untuknya bisa memasuki dan ikut kembali dalam kelas. Keterlambatannya yang amat luar biasa masih ditolerir sang guru oleh berbagai alasan. Mengingat, Haruno Sakura adalah satu-satunya siswi yang mampu menorehkan segudang prestasi bagi kejayaan kampus di kotanya meski di tengah-tengah kehidupannya yang—sulit.

Dan, bagi Kurenai Yūhi, sesekali memberi dispensasi bagi Sakura tak'tan menjadi catatan kriminal. Namun, hanya satu kali. Ya.

"Hanya kali ini, Haruno. Hanya kali ini."

Menit berikutnya, wajah sumringah Sakura memerlihatkan kelegaan yang amat luar biasa. Kaki-kakinya bergerak cepat menuju meja dan kursinya. Ia meletakkan tas samping beserta buku-bukunya di meja yang lain. Merapikan peralatan kelas biomolekulernya dengan cekatan dan cepat. Mengeluarkan beberapa catatan-catatan kecil yang dibutuhkannya. Terakhir, mengenakan _rubber gloves_.

Bulir-bulir keringat dihapusnya dengan kain lengan kemeja luaran yang dikenakannya. Ia tak lagi memusatkan perhatiannya selain pada apa yang keluar dari bibi Kurenai-_sensei_. Setengah jam berlalu dan saatnya bagi tiap mahasiswa kelas biomolekuler melakukan sedikit tindakan praktis.

"Baiklah. Setiap dari kalian akan berpasangan sesuai nomor meja. Laki-laki berpasangan dengan perempuan. Tapi, mengingat di kelas ini berjumlah ganjil, maka akan ada satu kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang. Sesuai dengan nomor meja yang terakhir yaitu—Inuzuka—kau akan berkelompok dengan—" Kurenai melirik Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan catatannya. "—Haruno. Bersama dengan Uchiha juga kurasa."

Keributan sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Sakura. Tangannya yang bergerak cepat menuliskan banyak hal dari arah papan _whiteboard _terasa kebas. Bahkan, ia harus sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang berseliweran di hadapannya dan menutupi akses pengelihatannya ke arah papan. Suara-suara sumbang tak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya perlu—

"Hn."

Sebuah tangan pucat dan sebuah buku. Sakura menegakkan wajahnya.

Mata _jade-_nya berakomodasi penuh pada sosok yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Buku itu tersodorkan untuknya. Namun, wajah statis itu masih di sana. Melupakan banyak bagian memori yang berusaha dikumpulkannya kembali. Sakura ingat wajah itu. Akan tetapi, samar-samar berusaha dilupakannya. Wajah anak lelaki sebayanya yang selalu menjadi keping _puzzle _yang hilang dan pergi dalam ingatannya. Bersamaan dengan memori akan peristiwa _green hands—_

"Sakura! Kita satu kelompok lho!"

Sakura segera memutar kepalanya. Mendapati Kiba—sahabat terbaiknya—melangkah penuh cengiran di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum seringai terlihat jelas di bibir pemuda pemilik _Puppet Shop _itu. Sebagai jawaban, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Namun, tidak untuk pria berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

Beberapa meja disatukan. Yang kemudian membentuk satu kelompok kecil. Dua hingga tiga mikroskop bersama dengan alat deteksi DNA bergabung. Keributan lain terjadi. Kurenai-_sensei _memberi instruksi pada praktikan. Mereka akan mengambil sampel darah dari salah satu rekan tiap kelompok. Ada yang cemberut mengetahui tak suka dengan jarum suntik. Bahkan, ada yang memohon-mohon agar praktikum kali ini tidak berhubungan dengan jarum suntik sama sekali.

Inuzuka Kiba segera menaikkan lengan kaosnya hingga ke bahu. Memerlihatkan otot-otot lengannya yang besar dan kuat. Cengiran itu masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau bisa mengambil darahku, Sakura!"

Sakura berada di pertengahan. Sedikit lebih jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk dengan slide mikroskopnya. Namun, selalu ada halangan bagi Sakura untuk tidak membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Pikirannya tak lagi terfokus seperti tadi. Ia bingung dan linglung. Ini bukan perasaan layaknya gadis cilik yang menghadapi cinta pertamanya. Sama sekali bukan. Malah, ini lebih dari itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya dari _orang itu_, namun selalu saja ada blokade tinggi yang membatasinya.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kiba mengagetkan Sakura. "Ah, ya. Maaf, aku sedikit—"

"Pusing? Kau tahu, semestinya kau beristirahat di apartemenmu saja. Hei, ini baru beberapa hari pasca _kejadian _itu, 'kan? Ino dan ayahnya yang memberitahuku. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan keadaanmu, Sakura. Mendengari cerita Ino saja membuatku setengah merinding." ungkap si pemilik _Pet Shop _itu dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kiba. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Lagipula—"

Bunyi pensil yang diletakkan di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian si gadis. Mata _jade-_nya menembus pelan akan sosok yang masih berkutat dengan mikroskop beserta lembar catatannya. Sosok itu begitu pucat, bagai mayat. Ada bayang lelah yang terlihat di pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia sedih, namun bukan tangis. Entah mengapa ia hanya selalu bingung dengan hal-hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Ingin sekali ia—tapi tak bisa.

Pemuda Uchiha itu meletakkan ujung pensil di antara sela-sela giginya selagi kedua tangannya sibuk mengatur lensa fokus mikroskop beserta slide-nya. Selain praktikum mengambil sampel DNA dari darah, peserta kelas biomolekuler pun diberi tugas tambahan untuk menganalisis DNA tumbuhan yang sudah diambil oleh asisten dosen. Terlihat sangat sulit, terlebih setelah menganalisis morfologi selnya, mereka harus membawanya ke alat analisa DNA dan menilai sesuai _pattern _yang telah dibuat oleh Kurenai di papan.

"_Done_."

Selalu saja ada yang pertama selain Sakura. Dan orang itu selalu—

"Uchiha-_san_?"

Beberapa pasang mata membulat sempurna melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di sudut pintu kelas dan satu tangan berada dalam saku celana. Ia hampir menggeser si pintu tapi suara Kurenai menahannya.

"Sudah selesai, _sensei_. Hasilnya bisa dilihat di meja nomor delapan, bersama dengan Inuzuka dan—

—Haruno."

Ada perasaan berat yang menumpu di tempat di mana jantungnya berada saat nama itu tersebutkan dan terlafadzkan di belah bibirnya. Bahkan, setelah melihat sosoknya yang telah hilang, gadis itu semakin yakin oleh pecahan keping _puzzle _yang pernah singgah dalam memori masa ciliknya. Bagaimana sosok itu pernah menyebut namanya dengan begitu cermat. Bagaimana sosok itu pernah menjadi satu-satunya teman yang dipercayainya. Menjadi _seseorang _yang lebih daripada itu.

Tapi, tampak berbeda satu sama lain. Bagai makhluk luar angkasa. _Alien._

"Uchiha-_san, _apa kau sudah mendonorkan—darahmu untuk diuji sebagai sampel percobaan?"

Pertanyaan itu pula yang menahan Sasuke bergerak maju selangkah dari pintu kelas. Bahunya tampak tegang meski tak terlihat jelas. Ia menunduk dan menoleh kemudian.

"_Gomen, sensei_. Saya sedang tidak enak badan."

Berikutnya, ia tak akan menjawab lebih banyak pertanyaan.

Banyak yang kemudian mencibir. Kelas pun ribut kembali dalam seketika. Beberapa dari mereka jua tertawa.

"Tsk. Paling-paling, si Uchiha itu takut sama jarum suntik." cibir Kiba menambahkan. Bahkan setelah jarum itu memasuki kulit lengannya, ia masih bisa berkata sok. Dan, gadis di hadapannya tak suka pada mereka yang merendahkan orang lain dengan mengatainya _anak lemah _dan sebagainya. Menganggap jika orang yang dikatainya memang benar-benar lemah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kiba. Kau tak'kan pernah tahu apa yang membuat seseorang kuat dan lemah." ujar Sakura sembari menarik jarum dari pembuluh nadi Kiba dengan kasar. Kiba hanya meringis. Namun, tak dipedulikan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Begitu pula _dia_." tambahnya dengan bisikan.

Sorak sorai. Keributan massal. Cerita kosong. Semuanya berlalu di indera pendengaran Sakura. Ia penasaran. Ia terlalu penasaran dan panik. Ia harus tahu apa yang membuat _orang itu _seakan terlihat lemah. Padahal, ia tahu. Ia paham seribu persen. Pernyataan itu tak'kan mungkin terlontarkan dari belah bibirnya tanpa alasan sama sekali. Tak mungkin ia akan berkata seakan ia harus pergi dari sana karena alasan sepele. Itu sama sekali tidak wajar. Bahkan, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya ia seorang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu sama sekali. Uchiha Sasuke juga bukan satu dari sekian banyak orang dengan talenta berakting. Ia hanya tahu jika wajah _stoic_ Sasuke selalu bernilai sama dan bukan kebohongan.

Itu bukan wajah _ketakutan_. Itu adalah wajah—_fear of nothing._

Kelas pun berlalu cepat. Lebih cepat dari menghitung mundur detik di tahun baru. Gadis ini menjadi yang terakhir dalam kelas. Kurenai-_sensei _memintanya meletakkan seluruh perlengkapan kelas ke dalam lemari-lemarinya sebagai detensi ringan atas keterlambatannya. Ia sendiri di dalam kelas yang sudah begitu sepi. Kiba mengajukan diri tuk menemaninya. Namun, Sakura tahu. Ia akan membebani sahabatnya yang harus ke kantin. Bunyi perutnya mengindikasikan banyak hal.

Dengan senyum lemah, gadis itu membalas lambaian tangan Kiba. Ia kembali pada meja-meja yang sudah rapi. Diliriknya satu meja di kejauhan sana. Meja yang digunakannya bersama kelompok kecilnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan, meja Sasuke.

Meja itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang belum dirapikannya. Bahkan, ia melihat satu buku catatan di atas sana. Ah, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang menyodorkan buku itu untuknya. Kenapa harus canggung?

Diraihnya buku catatan itu. Membuka-buka isinya dengan random. Seperti biasa, isinya hanya catatan-catatan rapi dan teratur milik tulisan tangan Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda misterius yang jarang bercakap dengan banyak siswa lainnya. Lebih suka menyendiri dan menyingkir dari keramaian. Tetapi, gadis ini paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang paling berbeda di antara yang sama. Ia selalu tahu.

Diskriminasi. Perkataan aneh. Sinting.

Ketiganya sudah didapatkannya sejak cilik. Dan, ia benci justifikasi sepihak orang-orang yang tidak mengenal dan mengetahui dirinya. Sama seperti tawa dan canda menyebalkan teman-temannya—ah bukan—mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mikroskop itu masih di sana. Ia juga mendapati sebuah pensil yang kerap kali digunakan Sasuke selama kelas biomolekuler. Namun, kali ini ia melupakannya. Entah apa ada yang spesial dengan pensil kayu itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Namun, _curiousity kills the cat_. Itulah yang mendasari perbuatan Sakura setelahnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi milik_nya_. Berada seakan ia adalah diri_nya_. Di titik fokus yang sama dan cara duduk yang sama pula. Bagaimana matanya yang sehitam batu akik mengamati tanpa jeda papan _whiteboard_ yang melekat di dinding beberapa meter di hadapannya. Kemudian, kembali mengingat apa yang dilaluinya beberapa hari ini.

Sakura menyentuh kulit di mana telapak tangan berwarna hijau itu menempel di tubuhnya. Bahkan, saat ini masih ada di sana. Belum hilang sama sekali. Tetapi, ia tak takut. Ia merasa sangat hangat dan—_nyaman_. Bagai tangan seseorang yang selalu menjaganya dari kejauhan.

"DNA bisa menunjukkan identitas asli seseorang dengan hasil seratus persen akurat. Hm." ucapnya.

_Identitas asli?_

"Ah. Iya."

Gadis bermata _jade _itu kemudian beralih pada pensil milik Sasuke. Ia bisa—pasti bisa—mengetahuinya. Hanya berupa asumsi sinting. Tetapi, ia terlalu penasaran. Dan, ia tahu caranya. Ia selalu tahu.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Anata wa dare?" _[1]

* * *

Aroma _cup _ramen menyebar bersama dengan heningnya suara-suara dari tribun teratas lapangan sepak bola Sendai University. Lapangan sepak bola yang kerap digunakan para mahasiswa untuk sekedar berlatih ataupun saat turnamen musiman _football_. Lintasan larinya pun selalu menjadi tempat favorit para mahasiswa yang gemar melakukan _sprinter _di tiap petang hari. Begitu pula untuk hari ini. Tak ada yang jauh berbeda.

Matahari sore terlihat begitu terik. Pemuda yang duduk santai dengan dua kaki yang diselonjorkan ke depan menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendapatkan akses bagus untuk _lintasan _spesial akan pemandangan menggiurkan dari arah kejauhan sana. Gadis-gadis Sendai University tingkat atas sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum berlari di lintasan _sprinter_. Kesempatan emas ini tak bisa didapatkan dari jarak tribun terdekat dengan lapangan. Sebab, gadis-gadis itu pasti tidak akan ke lapangan untuk sekadar berolahraga di petang hari, melainkan taman kampus seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu mengikik sembari menyeruput mi ramennya. Ranselnya yang lebih banyak dipenuhi dengan alat olahraga dibanding buku terbuka begitu saja. Bersama dengan sepasang sepatu _soccer _yang sudah lusuh oleh lumpur.

"Tsk."

Bunyi decak itu mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda. Ia menoleh dan mengamati wajah kaku seperti biasa milik sahabatnya. Dengan tegukan terakhir, _cup _ramennya dibuang ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau bisa dihukum satu tahun penjara atau bahkan mendapatkan denda minimal seratus ribu yen atas alasan membuang sampah sembarangan."

"Cih. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya petugas kebersihan?" balasnya tajam. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan yang—_argh! _Sakit tauk!"

Sebuah _baseball gloves _melayang di kepala pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah bet _baseball _juga diletakkan di sampingnya. Si pemuda pirang hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyeri. "Jeez, kau bahkan lebih parah dari pelaku kriminal. Apa maumu, hah? Dan—oh ya, bagaimana kelas tanpaku, hm? Pasti jauh lebih membosankan. Iya, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Langitnya masih berwarna sedikit biru dengan gradasi merah oranye. Cerah sekaligus menyedihkan. Sebentar lagi, bunyi kaokan gagak akan mendominasi. Membawa banyak makanan untuk diberi pada anak-anak mereka di sarang. Setelah itu, reuni keluarga yang setiap hari dilakukan pun dimulai. Kehidupan selalu saja stabil dan sama tiap harinya. Terlalu monoton jua.

Sasuke—si pelempar _baseball gloves_—memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi pegangan besi tribun. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan menatap sekumpulan manusia yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan petang mereka. Rambut hitamnya terkibas oleh angin sore yang lembut sekaligus hangat. Namun, matanya memancarkan hal lain.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Makanya—kenapa?" lanjut Naruto—si pirang. "Hei?"

"Di sini kita akan selalu damai. Lebih baik tinggal di sini saja."

Sekitar satu senti, kedua alis pirang itu terangkat naik. "_He?_ Maksudmu... Maksudmu kita tidak perlu lagi mengirim pesan _keluar, _begitu? Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ha. Hn. Ha. Hn. Aku tahu kita ini _makhluk luar angkasa—_yah _well—_alien menurutku terlalu buruk. Tapi gunakanlah bahasa yang setidaknya bisa kupahami. Woy, Teme—" Detik berikutnya, Sasuke meraih kembali bet _baseball _dan _gloves-_nya. Mengambil kembali tas sampingnya dan berlalu. "—cih, datang ke sini cuma mau bilang '_lebih baik tinggal di sini saja'_ dan bla-bla. Dasar aneh."

"Kita memang—_berbeda_, Naruto. Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Jadi?"

Sasuke mendelik, "apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Memandangi langit yang berubah warna tiap menitnya bersama sekumpulan awan putih. "Rasanya menyenangkan ya jika bisa—benar-benar bisa menjadi bagian dari _mereka_. Hm."

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Tidakkah itu aneh. Kau hanya ke tribun teratas setiap hari Rabu. Di petang hari. Di jam yang sama. Memakan makanan tak sehat itu dan mengamati hal yang sama. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang—_'berhenti bersikap seolah kita adalah mereka karena kita tak'kan pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka'_?"

Cibiran itu tersampaikan jelas oleh Sasuke. Seringainya menunjukkan betapa ironisnya kalimat yang terucap oleh bibir sahabatnya itu. Sungguh, pada akhirnya mereka akan lebih bersikap sesuai dengan emosi yang kian mereka rasakan selama ini.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas biomolekuler. Aku meninggalkan _sesuatu _di sana."

Si pirang mengangguk. "Yahh, terserah."

"Kalau kau mau marah, sebaiknya jangan kau luapkan pada Iruka. Ajak saja Hyuuga itu ke festival malam. Kurasa, itu lebih baik." tutur Sasuke sembari berlalu. "Aku pergi." Punggungnya menghadap Naruto. Ia terlihat menjauh dan makin mengecil. Satu tangannya teracung ke langit.

"Tsk. _Ano Teme._"

Warna merah itu mewarnai kedua pipi si _rubah_. Ia menyembunyikan warna merah itu dalam kerah jaket _turtleneck _hitam yang dikenakannya. Namun, mata birunya tak berhenti mengamati hal-hal yang jauh lebih menarik dari kejauhan sana. Kemampuan melihat miliknya sebanding dengan teleskop cahaya. Bahkan, sangat jelas bagaimana _gadis _itu sedang tertawa penuh canda bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain. Hanya, ia tak pernah tahu jika di tiap waktu yang sama. Di langit yang sama tapi dalam perasaan yang berbeda, mata biru itu selalu menjaga dan mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Sangat jauh...

Ia hanya berharap bisa mengamati warna indigo matanya dalam jarak sedekat mungkin.

* * *

Koridor kampus telah sepi. Para petugas kebersihan pun telah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Satu kelas di antara rentetan kelas adalah tujuannya. Kakinya melangkah santai meski dari awal ia sudah tahu. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakannya. Ia yakin gadis itu tidak bodoh dan akan menyadari banyak hal setelah hari ini. Ini bukan bagian dari rencana besarnya dari dahulu. Ini hanya—bagian dari keinginan masa kecilnya yang terlupakan oleh gadis itu.

Ia membuka si pintu geser. Menemukan suasana kelas yang gelap. Ia menutup kembali si pintu tetapi tidak menyalakan lampu sekalipun. Ia melangkah maju kemudian terdiam. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain dari kejauhan.

"Keluarlah, Haruno."

Perlahan-lahan, terdengar suara tapak-tapak kecil. Kemudian, seperti langkah gontai yang diseret paksa. Bunyi _klik _mengakhiri kegelapan semu itu.

"Aku—aku mau kau menjelaskan banyak hal, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn."

Mata sayu si gadis terbuka sempurna. Ia terlihat takut. Sangat takut. Begitu takut—panik. Ia masih berdiri di sana. Memandangi sosok pucat yang jua menatapnya balik dengan sepasang batu akik miliknya. _Jade _si gadis kemudian menunduk ke bawah. Mengikuti arah gerak kedua tangannya yang kini melekat di dalaman kemeja tak berkancing itu.

"Kau berada di sana. Tepat kejadian penembakan itu terjadi. Tapi... kau lari. Iya, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan suara parau. "Kenapa kau lari, Uchiha-_san_? Kenapa kau—lari? Lalu—ini—apa?"

Kulitnya merasakan hawa dingin dari lingkungan luar. Terbuka dan tersingkap begitu saja. Memerlihatkan sebuah noda berbentuk telapak tangan berwarna hijau. Gambaran yang sama sekali tak membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkaget sedikit pun.

"Pamanku—Hyuuga Hizashi—kepala kepolisian yang menangani kasus saat itu berkata jika kau berada di sana tepat saat si pelaku menembakkan martilnya ke arahku. Tapi, aku hidup. Aku bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa selain—_ini_. Hanya ini."

Diam. Satu langkah milik Sasuke menjadi satu langkah mundur bagi Sakura.

"Kau ini apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_Who—are you_?

—makhluk seperti apa kau ini?

_Ini perbuatanmu, 'kan?_

"Hn." Lalu, ia bersuara. "Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya. Tapi, kau harus merahasiakannya pada siapapun bahkan pada sahabat dan keluargamu—_Sakura_."

Saat suaranya terdengar, di saat itulah ia akan mengenal Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam dari segalanya. Bersama dengan keping _fragment _memori yang jatuh dalam tumpukan puzzle miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan Haruno Sakura. Ini adalah rahasianya.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1] Anata wa dare= Kamu siapa?_**  
**_

**c****eruleanday's says :**

_Hello, hello, hello! Gyay! Senang rasanya bisa lanjut kembali buat nerusin fic yang udah lamaa gak pernah apdet ini. Haha. Gomenne, minna. (ojigi). Sepertinya saya terkesan mengabaikan fic ini. Padahal... _

_Huge thanks juga buat __**Luthy **__yang nanya kapan fic ini akan saya lanjutin. Nah, sebagai gantinya mau 'kan baca dan review fic ini? (maksa). :D_

_Oke deh. Gak usah banyak bacot. Saya balikin semuanya ke minna semua. Tee hee._

_This fic is not flawless. Full of mistakes and so much noises. So, concrit this fic, then I'm gonna be happy. _

_Thanks for all who reads, clicks, and reviews this fic. Without you, this fic won't update well. =D_


End file.
